Sultry Desires
by punkrockchick678
Summary: Kyou and Yuki start to have strong feelings for each other and find a hard time expressing it in the beginning but a certain someone can't stand the sight of it. There's abusiveness so be aware and if you're one who loves lemons then READ! [YukixKyou]
1. The Fight

Sultry Desires

_I was so happy when you smiled. Your smile breaks through the clouds of gray. Not from the sunny days that life can bring. Awaiting the patience from the spring when the flowers can bloom anew again. Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today. Although the scars from yesterday remain. You can go on living as much as your heart believes. You can't be born again although you can change. Let's stay together always.___

The bells to Kaibara High School chimed, warning everyone to get to class. It was a Monday and Kyou hated school on Monday's. He treaded heavily down the path to the school entrance, spotting Yuki up ahead. His dark grayish silver hair carried on the breeze, walking alongside Tohru. The sight pissed Kyou off for a number of reasons, his fists clenching tightly.

"That damn rat." He figured he would bump into him so that whatever he was discussing with Tohru would cease. Yuki felt him rushing up from behind him, knowing that he was destined to attack. "Excuse me, Tohru." Yuki softly spoke, turning around faced Kyou, daring him to make a move.

"Argh, you stupid, stupid rat!" Kyou made an effort to punch Yuki but Yuki dodged the punch, embarrassing the hell out of him. "That's what you get for being such a nuisance this early in the morning." Tohru observed the boys before her, smiling with her adorable big smile that she always made. "Damn you, you stupid rat!" He pushed pass Yuki, mad for how he always failed to hurt Yuki. One day he would hurt Yuki. In ways that he never imagined he could.

When class begun, Kyou tapped his left foot briskly, gazing at Yuki who sat a few seats ahead of him in the next row. He hated him. Yuki thought he was so perfect and gorgeous. He thought he was better than him, better than him at just about everything and he hated it. He despised his stupid silver gray hair and he absolutely loathed the way he payed attention in class. In spite of all the things Kyou hated about Yuki, he found himself liking the way he tilted his head to the side just a little as the teacher taught the class. The way he sat up straight in his desk. The way he teased him at every chance he got. The way he ate his food at dinner time. The way he walked. The way his voice plagued him during the night.

He cursed himself for thinking of Yuki like that but yet he found it hard to take his eyes off of the boy. Soon the bell rung. Kyou shoved his pencil inside his pocket as he approached Yuki.

"Don't think you're gonna get away with what you did this morning." Yuki's wine colored eyes shone with boredom. "I get away with whatever I want. How dare you even come to me with your threats?" Kyou scowled at Yuki. His purple eyes were penetrating and exquisite.

"Stupid rat." Kyou muttered, walking away from Yuki.

After school Kyou, Yuki, and Tohru walked home together as usual but today Kyou walked up ahead. He seemed to be in a hurry to get home and Yuki found it to be quite strange since Kyou would always walk alongside Tohru to make sure that she was absolutely safe.

Tohru noticed the look in Yuki's eyes as Kyou progressed ahead. "Is something the matter, Yuki?" She wasn't used to seeing Yuki so quiet. "No, just wondering what that stupid cat is up to. He's been acting strange lately." Tohru's eyes grew wider. "Strange?" Yuki tore his eyes away from Kyou, looking at Tohru instead. "Yeah. He's so hell-bent on winning a fight with me that he can't even do his work in class." Tohru found this conversation grabbing at her attention, not that she didn't find their other topics interesting but this one really got her thinking.

"I noticed that too, Yuki. Since I sit beside him I can see everything he does. Today he couldn't take his eyes off of you." Yuki felt an electrical sensation course through him when he heard that Kyou had been staring at him. "And it wasn't his usual 'I wanna beat you up' stare. It was like an 'I want you so bad' stare." Yuki blushed. He wasn't used to hearing Tohru talk like that and then on top of that, Kyou was getting to him. He wanted to know what that stupid cat was planning.

"I'm going to find out what that stupid cat is up to and once I do I'm gonna beat that stupid cat up and give him what he deserves." Yuki and Tohru walked quietly the rest of the way home, both thinking about Kyou.

After dinner, Shigure instructed Kyou and Yuki to clean the kitchen since Tohru had extra homework and studying to do. Kyou would've normally declined but he knew that Tohru was always working hard with keeping the house clean and he felt like he owed it to her to at least wash dishes tonight since she had school work.

Yuki shut his eyes, crossing his arms while walking to the kitchen. "You should hurry and get in the kitchen. You don't want Yuki doing all the dishes by himself." Shigure said cheerfully, heading up the stairs.

Kyou stepped in the kitchen, seeing Yuki already started on the dishes. "If you're planning on hitting me then you better do it now and get it over with." Yuki informed him with his soft low voice.

"Shut up rat boy! I don't need you telling me what to do." Kyou dried each dish that Yuki washed, putting them in the right place afterwards.

Once everything was washed, Yuki started on cleaning the rest of the kitchen, making sure he didn't leave anything for Tohru to have to clean the next morning. "Why were you staring at me in class today?" Yuki asked, putting up all the ingredients in the cabinet.

Kyou felt a blush come across his face, and then he frowned. "I wasn't staring at you, damn rat!" Kyou was surprised that Yuki even knew since he was focused on the teacher the whole time. "Don't lie. If you want to fight with me so bad then bring it on. Of course not here in the kitchen since you happen to be clumsy you stupid cat."

"Shut up, damn rat!" Yuki shut off the kitchen light, walking towards the door. "Follow me." Kyou watched Yuki leave, admiring his walk.

Yuki and Kyou were now outside of the house, walking down the path of the forest. "Argh, that's enough walking you dumb rat!" Kyou charged at Yuki, Yuki turning around just in time to catch Kyou's punch. "If you think you're going to win against me then you better keep dreaming!" Yuki punched Kyou in the stomach, making a whimper come from Kyou since it was a hard blow.

Kyou scowled at Yuki, throwing punches at him one after the other. Yuki dodged them all, pissing Kyou off greatly. Yuki gave him a few hard blows to the chest and stomach, Kyou whining from the pain.

"Argh, I hate you!" Kyou tried harder to punch Yuki but no matter how hard he tried, he failed and he failed and he failed. "You should just give up now you stupid cat!" Yuki punched Kyou in the face, drawing a little blood from his lip. "You're worthless." Yuki pushed pass him, deciding to go home.

"It's not over yet." Kyou mumbled to himself. Yuki was up ahead walking, thinking of the expression on Kyou's face. He felt sorry for him in a way and then he found his self turned on by the way Kyou whined whenever he punched him. As he trailed down the path of the forest, he sighed to himself imagining what it would be like to hear Kyou whine from something else.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Kyou coming up behind him. Yuki was pushed hard to the ground. "How's that you dumb rat!?" Yuki frowned, feeling himself get kicked in the side by Kyou. Yuki couldn't ignore the pain of that kick. Even though Yuki was faster and stronger than Kyou was, it still hurt.

Yuki rolled over to the grass, attempting to get up but Kyou stopped him by stomping his foot in Yuki's stomach, keeping him pinned down. Yuki cried out in pain, Kyou loving the sound of it. "What? Does that hurt you?" Kyou stepped down harder on his stomach, another cry of pain escaping. "Now you know how it feels." Kyou let up off of Yuki, kneeling down beside him. Yuki didn't move. He just lied there. "You only caught me off guard." Yuki protested while panting. "That's funny coming from you. You never seemed to be off guard before, even in your sleep." Kyou straddled him, pinning Yuki's arms above him with one hand. "If only you knew how much I hate you." Kyou stared into Yuki's eyes for a moment, seeing that he was in pain.

"Get off of me!" Yuki shouted. Kyou kept his grip tight around Yuki's wrists, enjoying every second of being in control. "I don't think so." Kyou brought his free hand to Yuki's neck, choking him. "You think you're better than me. You always try and make me look bad in front of Tohru every chance you get and I'm sick of it." Yuki whimpered from the tightness around his neck. A part of him wanted to fight Kyou and show him that he would never win and the other wanted to let Kyou abuse him.

He liked Kyou being on top of him. Even if it was causing him pain. "You're...choking me." Yuki managed to say.

"That's right." Kyou lowered his face to Yuki's, loving the look he was giving him. "You're just a helpless little rat now." Kyou stopped choking Yuki when he felt Yuki's arousal growing beneath him, his eyes briefly widening with surprise. "I can't believe you're gettin' hard over what I'm doing to you." Yuki blushed. He was a little ashamed that he had let his self get this way in front of Kyou but he couldn't help it. Kyou watched Yuki for a second, his desire for him growing quickly. He kissed him roughly, meshing his tongue with Yuki's. Yuki moaned inside of Kyou's mouth, letting his guard completely down.

Kyou broke the kiss, his lips wet from the action. He was breathing heavily and even though Yuki was his rival, he wanted to have him.

Tohru was up in her bedroom, finished with all of her work when she decided she would say goodnight to Yuki and Kyou. She treaded down the hall, checking each of their rooms to find out they weren't there. "Well, that's weird." She checked in the kitchen and everywhere else around the house. "I bet their out fighting somewhere." She shrugged her shoulders, yawning. "I would go look for them but I'm too tired." She drug herself back to her room, falling face flat on her bed.

Kyou had stripped Yuki of his clothes and was giving him hot wet kisses as he pushed apart Yuki's legs, entering him roughly. "Mmmm...you...stupid...cat." Yuki moaned out, whining when Kyou started thrusting inside of him. Kyou trailed his hot tongue all down Yuki's face and then neck, sucking on the tender skin. Yuki moaned louder, feeling the friction of Kyou moving against his erection at the same time he pushed inside of him.

"Ohhhh god." Yuki moaned, running his hands up Kyou's back while Kyou moved so roughly inside of him. Kyou panted and moaned along with Yuki, returning his mouth to Yuki for another hot kiss. Yuki kissed him back, his mouth open wider so that the kiss could deepen.

Yuki tried his best to ignore the pain but the more Kyou thrust in him the rougher and harder Kyou was with him. Yuki felt pleasure along with it as he felt himself beginning to cum. "Mmmm, Kyou." Yuki moaned, holding on tight to Kyou. Kyou kissed him sloppily, panting and moaning as he felt his self about to cum also.

His eyes stayed on Yuki, spilling his warm seed inside of him. Yuki came seconds afterwards, breathing intensely as his heart beat wildly.

Kyou wiped the sweat from Yuki's forehead, kissing him gently since his heart was enamored by the way he felt for Yuki. "This won't happen again." Kyou whispered, getting off of the boy and grabbing his clothes. 

Please review and I'm open for criticism. I hope you liked it so far and if you keep reading it should get better and better. Do you think I should've waited for them to do it? O well…there's gonna be plenty more lemons that's way hotter than this so don't worry.


	2. The Kiss

The next morning, Tohru was up early cooking breakfast for everyone as usual. Shigure was at the table reading his morning paper while drinking hot coffee and Kyou was in the bathroom washing up.

As Kyou got cleaned up, his mind wandered to last night. He felt his cheeks flush and then he smirked. _That dumb Yuki isn't so tough now._ He shut off the light to the restroom and headed downstairs.

Tohru set all the plates down on the table, smiling big at Kyou. "Good morning, Kyou." Kyou grinned, taking a seat down at the table. "You seem happy today." Shigure said, putting down the paper and taking a sip of his coffee.

"When I came back down last night to see if the kitchen was finished being cleaned I saw you and Yuki leave the house. What was that all about?" Tohru took a seat at the table, wanting to know what was going on also.

"Just know that damn rat isn't as strong as he let's on to be." Shigure raised an eyebrow and then burst out in laughter. "I don't see anything funny!" Kyou shouted, his teeth turning sharp. "Hahaha, so you're saying that you got the chance to actually get a punch in on Yuki!?" Kyou let his anger subside, figuring it was worthless to keep the argument going with Shigure.

"Aww, Kyou. You know Shigure is only kidding with you ya know." Tohru noticed a glint of something in Kyou's eyes. "Yeah, I know that dumb mutt is always trying to make jokes at me but one day I'm gonna prove to that stupid dog that I can beat Yuki!" Tohru giggled and smiled her shut eye smile. She wondered what occurred last night but she didn't dwell on it too long since it was so early in the morning.

She began eating breakfast, noticing that Yuki hadn't come down yet. "That's strange." Tohru said. "What is?" Kyou had his mouth full of food as he spoke, glancing across the table at Tohru.

"Yuki hasn't come down yet. He usually would be up by now. I wonder if he's okay." Tohru attempted to get up but Shigure prevented her. "Enjoy your breakfast my sweet little Tohru. Kyou would be happy to go get Yuki. Isn't that right Kyou?" Shigure had his eyes closed with a smile but Kyou knew him well enough to know that he was serious with him.

"Why do I have to go get that stupid rat? If he wants to lie in bed and be lazy then it's on him." Moments later Shigure had Kyou in a head lock, nearly strangling him. "I think it'd be best if you go check on him like I said." Shigure said in a cheerful tune. Tohru smiled at the two, admiring their amity.

"Fine," Kyou choked out. "I'll go get the stupid rat." He gasped for air the moment Shigure let him loose. "Good, now hurry, hurry. You don't wanna be late for school." The orange haired teen stormed up the stairs, muttering all kinds of curse words.

Kyou pushed open Yuki's door, witnessing Yuki slowly walk across the room, holding on to the wall. He looked like he was in pain and immediately Kyou remembered how rough he was with Yuki last night. _Damn it._ He thought. He didn't even make sure that he made it home okay but why did he care. It wasn't like Yuki was his boyfriend or anything. He continued to watch Yuki.

Yuki whimpered, his legs weak and shaky. "What do you want stupid cat?" Yuki knew Kyou was standing by the door, his purple eyes weary. "Shigure said to hurry up. You're gonna miss school." Kyou crossed his arms, shutting his eyes.

"Is that all?" Yuki took a few steps towards his dresser, his mind flashing to the action of last night.

"Actually...no." Kyou charged towards Yuki, attempting to strike him since he was at a weak state but Kyou's punch was blocked and he was pushed away like always.

"Don't think just because I'm weak right now that I can't still..." Yuki paused in mid-sentence, feeling light headed. "...that I can't still..." Yuki's legs gave out and he fell to his knees, his stomach growling.

"Can't still what?!" Kyou shouted. Yuki summoned up enough energy to shout. "Kick your ass!" Kyou clenched his fists tight. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you. You're only gonna piss me off."

"Oh really? In that case..." Yuki slowly stood to his feet and took a deep breath. "Give me your best shot so that I can give you the beating that you're desperately asking for." Kyou was infuriated, pushing Yuki and causing him to stumble back but he caught his self and seconds later Kyou was on the ground due to a hard hit in the face.

"I hate you." Kyou muttered, standing to his feet. "You can stay in your stupid room all day and be in pain cuz I don't give a damn!" Kyou stormed out of the room, leaving Yuki in there by himself.

Yuki was somewhat angry at himself, for letting his guard down last night and for letting Kyou take advantage of him while he was so vulnerable. "Damn you." Yuki fell onto his bed, curling up near his pillow.

Kyou peeked inside at him, feeling compassion towards the boy as he lied there. _It's all your fault you're in this condition._ Kyou made his way downstairs, telling Shigure and Tohru that Yuki wouldn't be able to make it to school today.

"Why not?" Shigure found this strange and wanted to get to the bottom of it. "I don't know. He just said he's tired and needs some sleep is all." Kyou stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed behind Tohru towards the door.

"I should double check on him. He really needs to be at school."

"No!" Kyou raised his voice, turning back to look at Shigure. "Just let the dumb rat sleep." Kyou's voice was calmer now, sighing as his eyes looked at the floor. "It's only one day. He can afford to miss one day. Just leave him alone okay." Kyou walked out the door, Tohru following after him in curiosity.

* * *

At school, Uo and Hana gathered around Tohru, talking with her about Yuki. "Is he sick or something?" A few other girls in other groups were discussing the absence of Yuki, thinking it had something to do with Tohru.

"I'm not sure. Kyou just told us that he was tired and he got kind of loud with Shigure when he offered to double check on Yuki."

"Maybe the little carrot does care somewhat for Yuki." Uo glanced at Kyou, who seemed distant and quiet.

"I don't know, Uo. To tell you the truth, I think that Kyou might have feelings towards Yuki." Tohru whispered.

"Feelings?" Hana repeated. "You mean romantic feelings?"

"Uh huh."

"I doubt it. The two hate each other." Uo said.

"Sometimes Uo, hatred summons the deepest desires. It also can become love if you let it. Sometimes even if you don't let it, it happens anyway." Hana's voice was monotone as always, finding Kyou to be more interesting than before.

"You do have a point." Uo admitted, slouching down in her chair with her arms folded.

"Right." Tohru added. The teacher came in and silenced the class with all the loud chit chat, setting his briefcase on the desk.

"Class has started now and we have a big test coming up so you're going to have to pay attention and study hard." The teacher continued on talking, going into today's lesson.

All of Yuki's fan girls that were in the class sulked, not feeling up to doing work today. They blamed Tohru for his absence and planned to have a talk with her during lunch.

Kyou on the other hand was slouched down in his chair, eyes closed, and arms crossed. He was thinking about last night. How he was so rough with Yuki. Yuki seemed to enjoy it though and he made it home okay so it must've not been that bad.

"Kyou." The teacher called. "Kyou!" The teacher nearly shouted, trying to get the orange haired boys attention but it didn't work. "Someone wake that stupid boy up." A guy sitting behind him tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" Kyou said grumpily.

"The teacher is callin' you man." Kyou opened his eyes and saw the teacher standing behind the desk with his mean face. "You care to give us the answer to this problem?"

"No, I don't feel like it." Kyou responded. "Don't feel like it? Well how about detention after school tomorrow with me. You can ignore me all you want in class today it's just going to make things harder when you have to take my pop quiz." The teacher pulled out a stack of tests, the class groaning.

"Aw, teacher. Why a pop quiz? We have a test next week."

"Well, blame your fellow classmate Kyou for this." The teacher passed out the single sheet quiz to everyone, slamming Kyou's down on his desk as hard as he could. "I have you know this quiz isn't as easy as you think." Kyou rolled his eyes, sitting up in his chair. "So." The teacher grimaced. "That attitude isn't gonna do anything but earn you another day of attention. Keep it up you hear."

The teacher crossed his arms and paced through the room while the class took the quiz. "You're doing great Tohru." Tohru giggled nervously and began repeating thank you over and over while she stood to her feet, bowing over and over as well.

"You're welcome Tohru but it's not that serious. Please sit." The teacher wanted to smile but he didn't since class was in. He wanted to keep his strict image and smiling or laughing would ruin that.

* * *

After school Tohru had to go to work at the tall building in town and she wouldn't be getting off until late. "Kyou can you do me a favor please?" Tohru asked, walking beside Kyou. "Sure. What's the favor?" Cars passed by them in the street, other student's horse playing around and a few couples walking hand in hand down the sidewalk on the other side of them.

"I didn't have time to do the laundry today and please forgive me for asking you to do this. Please, please, please forgive me Kyou. I just don't think I'll have time to do them after work. I'll be so tired and I still have to study some more for that test next week." Tohru began to panic, hoping she didn't sound too needy.

"It's okay Tohru. I'll do anything to help you out." A blush made its way on Tohru's fair cheeks. "Really? Oh thank you Kyou!" She hugged him tight, forgetting that he would poof into an adorable cat. "Damn it, Tohru!" Tohru apologized over and over, taking the cat into her arms. "I'm so, so, so sorry. I didn't mean to. I-I'm so foolish to hug you like that knowing you would poof into a cat. I'm sorry Kyou please don't be angry." She grabbed his clothes off the ground and checked to see if anyone saw.

Luckily the students were too busy horse playing and enjoying being with their significant other to see Kyou transform into a cat. "I don't think anyone saw so it's okay." Kyou said, looking up at her with flat eyes. "So you're not mad at me." Tohru said squeakily.

"No, I'm not mad." Kyou found the perfume Tohru wore to be quite delightful, nuzzling into her chest. She blushed harder. "Kyou." She softly said. "What?" Kyou said still nuzzled into her chest as she held him, walking down the street. "Never mind." She smiled, not wanting to say anything since he looked so comfortable. He purred and shut his eyes, enjoying the walk with Tohru to her job.

Tohru was at the entrance to her job, seeing that Kyou had fallen asleep. "Aww, you're such an adorable cat." She petted him, his eyes slowly opening.

POOF! Kyou transformed back into his normal state, Tohru's eyes turning to beads as she ran back and forth smacking in to poles. "I'm so sorry I should've shut my eyes but I didn't." Kyou caught her by the arm before she bumped into another pole, grabbing his clothes quickly before anyone saw him naked. "It's okay, Tohru." Kyou put on his clothes, crossing his arms. "I'll be here to pick you up later."

"Okay. Thanks." Tohru rushed to the entrance of the building, hoping she wasn't late. Kyou smiled, watching her go inside. "Bye, Tohru." He said to himself, stuffing his hands in his pocket as he walked home.

* * *

"How was school?" Shigure asked, watching television in the living room. "Same as always only that stupid rat wasn't there to bother me." Kyou drug himself to his room and changed into something comfortable. "Damn it. I have to wash the stupid laundry for Tohru today." He made his way back downstairs and to the laundry room.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" Kyou shouted. "I'm doing laundry. What does it look like stupid cat? Oh, I forgot you're too retarded to know what I'm doing." Kyou frowned, a vein showing up on his temple. "I don't have time for your stupid jokes today. Tohru asked me to the do the laundry for her today and that's what I'm gonna do." Yuki was washing the sheet he slept on last night, not wanting Kyou to see so he pushed him away.

"Don't push me you idiot!" Kyou grabbed the sheet, pulling it from him and shouting. "Get out of here. I'm washing the laundry today." Yuki frowned, annoyed with Kyou. "Fine, if you want to wash them, go right ahead. It's less work for me." Yuki quickly left out the wash room and stormed up the steps.

"Argh, that stupid Yuki. Making things harder than they should be." Kyou was putting the sheet into the laundry when he noticed a little blood on them. He thought it was Tohru's for a second but then it didn't have her scent, it had Yuki's. His eyes widened, reaching for the stain remover in the basket on the floor next to him. "That stupid Yuki." He washed all of the clothes, thinking about how much pain he caused Yuki last night without even realizing it. "No wonder he couldn't walk." Kyou shut the lid to the washer, leaving the room.

"Kyou!" Shigure called. "What!" Kyou poked his head in the living room, looking over at Shigure. "I'm gonna need you to cook dinner tonight since our wonderful Tohru won't be able to."

"Damn it! I just got finished with the laundry now I have to cook dinner. What next? The dishes? What the hell ever. At least I know for sure we won't be having leaks tonight." Kyou stormed in the kitchen, knowing exactly what he wanted to have for dinner already.

* * *

Yuki came down from his room, smelling the aroma of the food Kyou was cooking. Only he didn't know Kyou was cooking. He walked in the kitchen, figuring out it was stupid cat inside. "So you're cooking dinner tonight? I hope you don't plan on poisoning me."

"I wasn't thinking about that but now that you brought it up I just might." Kyou turned to Yuki, progressing towards him. "I know why you were fighting to wash the laundry earlier." Yuki's rolled his purple eyes. "So if you bled then I must've really hurt you last night." Kyou took a few more steps closer to Yuki, Yuki's heart speeding up. "Why'd you let me?" Kyou was more serious now, his voice calm. Yuki licked his lips, taking a deep breath. "Are you gonna say something?" Kyou asked. Kyou wanted to know why and he wasn't going to stop asking until Yuki gave him answer.

"Why'd you let me do that to you last night? I know you could've put up a better fight than what you did." Kyou's eyes watched the expression on Yuki's face. "To tell you the truth. I don't know. I guess I..." Yuki's eyes glistened with uncertainty, looking at the one he was supposed to hate in front of him. He was speechless. He didn't know what to say to Kyou.

"You guess what?" Yuki could hear his own heart beating in his chest and he started to feel affection for Kyou. Kyou's eyes grew wide when Yuki stepped closer, seeing his purple eyes close before he kissed him. Both of them felt warm and fuzzy inside, the kiss remaining innocent. Kyou pulled back from the kiss, his heart beating crazily. "What was that all a-." Yuki kissed him again, softly. Kyou's mind was racing with all kinds of thoughts. Mostly the question why. Why? Why? Why? Yuki brought his hand to cup Kyou's cheek as he tried to deepen the kiss.

Kyou fought for awhile but soon he gave in, opening his mouth more so that Yuki could kiss him deeper. Kyou shut his eyes, focusing on the kiss, his tongue moving against Yuki's with fervor. Yuki moaned as he kissed him, running his hands up Kyou's shirt.

* * *

Moments later, Kyou had took Yuki to his room, pushing him onto the bed as he started to undress him. Again, Yuki let him, licking his lips while watching Kyou. Once Kyou had taken off all of Yuki's clothes, he took off his own, pushing Yuki further up on the bed.

Kyou forced apart Yuki's legs, taking Yuki's hard erection in his hand, stroking him and pushing in two fingers in Yuki's opening. Yuki moaned, feeling Kyou's fingers move inside him.

* * *

Shigure peeked in the kitchen, wondering where Kyou had gone off to knowing that he had dinner on. He checked in the washroom and then around the house outside. "I wonder where that cat scurried off to." He climbed on top of the roof to see if he was there since Kyou enjoyed spending most of his time up there.

"Nope. No Kyou here." Shigure then went back inside and looked all over the bottom floor. "Oh he's probably in his room. I should give that cat a piece of my mind for not keeping an eye on the food. It could burn." He was on his way upstairs but came to a halt when he heard Tohru come in. "Hello, Tohru." Suddenly, Shigure thought to himself, Kyou and Yuki usually walk with Tohru after work so he's probably with her.

"Where's Kyou?"

"I don't know. He said that he was gonna meet me after work but he never did." Shigure's eyes turned to beads and he began to spill tears from his eyes. "Oh I'm so sorry that nutcase cat didn't walk with you. You could've been hurt and no one would know because of that dumb Kyou."

"Oh, it's okay Shigure. Really."

"I'm going to go give that stupid cat a piece of my mind like I planned." Shigure treaded on his tippy toes all the way upstairs, putting a smile on Tohru's face.

* * *

Yuki was moaning loud as Kyou thrust inside of him, raking his nails into Kyou's back. Kyou kissed him passionately, being a little gentler with Yuki than he was last night.

Shigure stopped dead in his tracks when he heard moaning. He knew it was Yuki and the person making him moan had to be no other than Kyou. Shigure rushed back down the steps in shock. "Well, Tohru. Looks like you're going to have to finish up dinner tonight. Kyou and Yuki are...well their having one of their spats." Shigure fell onto the couch in bliss, surprised that the two were doing each other after they claimed their one and only hate day after day.

Kyou tried to stifle Yuki's moans by kissing him but that only worked for a short moment. "Harder." Yuki moaned out, running his fingers through Kyou's hair. Kyou kept this up as long as he could before he felt his self wanting to come. Kyou covered Yuki's mouth with his hand, trying to muffle his loud moans as he drove the both of them to climax.

Kyou's heart pounded fiercely, kissing Kyou one last time before pulling out of him and falling beside him. "Jeez, why do you have to be so loud?" Kyou questioned, trying to catch is breath. "I couldn't help it." Yuki licked his lips and cuddled next to Kyou. Kyou didn't know how to react to this so instead he pushed him away.

"What are you doing? Damn rat. I'm not your boyfriend." He sat up, glaring at Yuki. Yuki was hurt a little, but he tried not to show it. "Whatever, I never said you were." Yuki climbed off the bed and grabbed his clothes, storming out of the room.

Kyou heard the door slam to Yuki's room, feeling all kinds of mixed emotions. "Damn it." Kyou got off the bed and retrieved his clothes then headed to the restroom for a shower.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter...there's plenty more to come and the lemons should get hotter and hotter I hope. Please Review I need to know how I'm doing. What sucks and what doesn't and what you guys think I should take this. 


	3. Spin the Bottle

The school week had come to an end and Tohru invited her friends, Uo and Hana over to spend the weekend. "Tonight should be fun since I rented a video at Blockbusters. I also made some tasty snacks for us to eat. Yuki and Kyou will be with us too."

"Hey, I have an idea." Uo gathered both her friends in a circle, whispering her plan.

Kyou was coming out of his room with a few snacks of his own. A snickers, skittles, Hershey kisses, milk duds, gummy worms and bears, a Butterfinger, jelly beans, a reeses, two Twix bars, lemonheads, and a big thing of cotton candy. Yuki was on his way out of his room, spotting Kyou with a bunch of snacks in his hands. "What's all that for?" Yuki asked, hiding the smile that wanted to burst from his lips. Kyou looked so cute carrying all that junk and it made Yuki feel quite love-struck for a moment. "Well, Tohru brought her friends over and she wants me to watch a movie with her so just in case they whip out a chick flick, I won't be bored."

Yuki chuckled, strolling over to Kyou. "How about we share all that stuff?" Yuki got a closer look at all the candy he had in his hands, spotting his favorite. "What? Did you spot a piece of cheese or something?" Kyou joked. Yuki got mad and nudged him in the side. He found it a little funny though but he wouldn't dare laugh at a joke that's been cracked on him.

"Oh shut up you stupid cat. Cats shouldn't eat sweets in the first place. I should take them from you." Yuki swiped Kyou of some of his candy.

"Hey, give that back!" Kyou growled, attempting to take it back. "Why should I?" Yuki ran down the stairs and hid in between Uo, Hana, and Tohru. "What's the matter Yuki?" Uo questioned. "That stupid cat wants his candy back and I don't wanna give it to him."

Tohru giggled, seeing Kyou bolt down the stairs screeching like a cat. "Tell that stupid Yuki to give me my candy back!" Hana smiled lightly and Uo pushed Yuki over to Kyou. "Why don't you tell him yourself?" Hana suggested.

"Give me my candy back!" Kyou wasn't about to let himself be embarrassed in front of the girls so he thought quick, figuring out a way to get his candy back.

"No." Yuki told him.

Kyou poked Yuki in the eye, making him drop the candy to the floor. Kyou swiped it up quick and began to laugh. "I think you might wanna think twice next time you take my candy rat boy."

Yuki held his eye in his hand, looking towards the floor. Kyou felt bad for doing that but he had to do what he had to do to boost up his ego and so that he could get back what was his.

"Aww, poor Yuki." The three girls gathered around him, trying to see if he was okay. "I'm okay, girls. It was just an eye poke." Yuki rubbed his eye, annoyed by the feeling.

"Yeah, don't baby the stupid rat." Yuki made his way to the couch, seeing Kyou chow down on his candy. He took a seat next to him and poked him in the eye.

"Ow!" Kyou nearly choked on his candy from the surprise, feeling his other eye get jabbed right after the other one. "That's what you get. I know you didn't think I was going to let you get away with that you stupid cat." He slapped Kyou in the face and then got up.

Uo and Hana burst out in laughter, grabbing at their sides. "You two are always at each others throats. Let's relax and enjoy the movie." Tohru suggested. "I'm sorry Ms. Honda. I couldn't help myself." All of them gathered around on the floor and Tohru put in the movie.

In the middle of the movie, Tohru excused herself to go get a few more snacks for her friends and on the way back she flicked on the air switch, turning it on cool air. "It should be freezing in here in no time." Tohru giggled and grabbed two covers from the cupboard, grabbing all the other covers and putting them in a nearby room before she made her way back to the living room.

Kyou wondered why she had brought in two blankets, since it wasn't cold but he shrugged it off and tuned back into the movie. Tohru gave one cover to her friends and the other to Kyou and Yuki. "If you think I'm going to share a cover with that cheese eater then think again. He might bite holes into the blanket." Kyou tossed the cover to Yuki, not wanting to share at all.

Tohru smiled and sat back down next to her friends, whispering to them. "I turned the cold air on so it'll be freezing in about a few minutes."

"Good idea." Uo whispered.

"Yeah, that's a brilliant idea. Once it gets cold they're gonna have to share that blanket. Did you make sure that there were no more in the cupboard just in case he gets up and tries to go get one his self?"

"Yeah. I'm sure he won't feel like getting up anyway."

"And if he tries to share this blanket with us, we can't let him." Uo stretched the cover out so that it could fit around all of them.

The three girls huddled close together, giggling at their plans they created for tonight.

"What the hell are they laughing about?" Kyou whispered with a mouth full of jellybeans. "They're girls. They laugh about every little thing idiot."

"Oh shut up. Don't start with me tonight." Kyou began to feel a breeze come in and so did Yuki. "Shigure must've turned the air on. Good thing Ms. Honda gave me this blanket." He wrapped it around himself, shivering from the cold air.

Uo, Hana, and Tohru could see the expression on Kyou's face even in the dark. "I know he's cold. Look at him." Uo smiled.

Kyou was shivering. The draftiness of the room was getting to him. He glanced over at the girls. "Don't even think about it." They said together. "Damn it." Kyou put his eyes back on the movie, putting his candy down. "What is it too cold for you now?" Yuki asked.

Kyou frowned. "No. Even if I was I'd rather freeze my balls off than to share anything with you." Yuki rolled his eyes, shrugging his shoulders.

A few minutes rolled by and Kyou couldn't take it anymore. He got up to go and get a cover from the cupboard, shocked to find out that it wasn't any left. "What?" He stormed back into the living room, plopping back down in his spot. He was shivering cold, seeing how warm Tohru and the others were.

As the luminescent light to the television flashed, Kyou felt something warm come around him and something even warmer touch his body. Kyou loved the warmth of Yuki's body, snuggling up against him like a cute kitten. Yuki cuddled up against him as well, his heart throbbing as he looked down at his so called rival.

"Aww." Tohru whispered to her friends. "I know. They're so adorable." Uo stated.

Once they finished watching the movie, Uo got up, turning off the air and flicking on the lights.

"How about a game?" Uo suggested, coming back into the living room. "Yeah, and I know the perfect game to play too." Hana said. Kyou was comfortable snuggled up with Yuki but he pushed away from him and stood up since the movie was over.

"So what game is it?" Yuki stood up and so did Tohru and Hana, putting the cover back where it belonged.

"Spin the bottle." Uo said. Tohru's eyes grew wider. "Are you sure we should play that game Uo. I mean theirs more girls than guys."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kyou added in. Yuki came back in the room, wondering what the rules to the game were.

"Don't worry about it." Uo's words came out rushed, running to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle. The first thing she saw was a milk bottle so she grabbed that and ran back to the living room.

"Kyou." She tossed him the milk, Yuki wondering what sort of game it was. "This must be the game hot potato but we're using a glass of milk instead." Tohru and Hana giggled. "No, silly. We want Kyou to drink the milk." Yuki raised a brow, unsure of what the game was.

Kyou quickly downed the milk. "It didn't have anything in it, did it?" Kyou asked, wiping his mouth. "Well, if it did it would be too late now. You should've asked that before you drank it, idiot cat."

"Shut up!"

"Cut it out you two." Uo grabbed the milk bottle. "This is how the game goes." Uo, Hana, and Tohru sat down on the floor, gathering in a circle. "Um, you two gotta get in the circle too." Hana informed.

"Oh." They both sat down with a confused look. "I can't believe you two don't know about this game but whatever. It's a first time for everything." Uo placed the bottle in the middle of the floor. "Now let's see who spins first." Hana said, looking around at everyone. "I'll go first." Tohru put her hand on the bottle and spun it.

"Hana." Tohru was nervous, glancing at her friend. "Before you two start. It has to be ten seconds, just to make it a little more fun."

"Oh, and Yuki, Kyou, there's no backing out of this game, understand?"

"Whatever." Kyou said.

"Okay." Yuki stared at Tohru in curiosity, seeing Hana scoot closer to her. Seconds later they were kissing.

"Ms. Honda!" Yuki said with surprise. Kyou watched the two in amazement, knowing what the game was all about now.

"So this is a kissing game?" Kyou asked.

"That's right." Uo smiled, finding the expression on the two boys faces to be priceless. "Times up you two." Tohru pulled away with a blush, giggling lightly. "Now, it's your turn Hana." Uo announced.

Hana spent the bottle, landing on Yuki. "Oh my." Yuki felt a blush creep on his face. "Aww, it's okay." Hana crawled to him on her knees, kissing him. She didn't hug him or fall on him so he didn't transform.

"Time's up." Yuki pulled back from the kiss, licking his lips and looking over at Kyou. "What are you looking at me for?" Kyou was hoping that the bottle would be good and not land on him when Yuki spent it.

Yuki spent the bottle, landing on Uo. "Well, get over here sexy." Uo puckered up her lips playfully and Yuki crawled over to her. Kyou was jealous. His feelings he had for Yuki were pulling at his heart like a string. He sighed, watching Yuki kiss Uo. Both Tohru and Hana saw the look Kyou had on, feeling sorry for him. "He'll get his turn soon." Hana whispered. They kept spinning the bottle over and over. Uo kissed Tohru, Tohru kissed Kyou, and Yuki kissed Hana. When it was Kyou's turn for the second time it landed on Yuki.

"Hell no!" Kyou shouted.

"Rules are rules." Uo and Hana said. "That's right." Tohru added. "But Ms. Honda." Yuki didn't want to kiss Kyou in front of them because he was afraid they'd know it wasn't their first time kissing each other.

"If you're going to blame it on the same sex thing then you can't because Tohru kissed Hana and me so you owe it to us."

Kyou was nervous. His heart was beating so hard that he started to breath heavily. Yuki swallowed hard, his heart pounding wildly as well.

"We're waiting." Hana, Uo, and Tohru were dying to see them kiss, not blinking even once.

Yuki took a deep breath, crawling over to Kyou. Kyou felt feverish all over, licking his lips before Yuki initiated the kiss. Kyou slowly shut his eyes, butterflies dancing in his stomach. Yuki could feel them too as he deepened the kiss, opening his mouth more. Their tongues crashed together in passion, emotions running wild. Kyou pulled Yuki closer while they kissed and Yuki let out a light moan.

Tohru and her friends were in awe because one, it was the hottest thing they ever seen. Two, it was Kyou and Yuki kissing. Three, they were really into each other.

Kyou pulled away from the kiss, looking at Yuki. Yuki was panting, wanting more of Kyou. He went in for another kiss, trying to kiss Kyou but Kyou didn't let him even though he wanted to. "Not here." Kyou whispered.

Yuki nodded, giving Kyou some space. "Well that was hott." Uo said. "It was more than ten seconds too." Hana added.

"Aww, you two would make a hott couple if you were boyfriends." Kyou blushed momentarily, rolling his eyes. "Whatever." He would've made a mean remark but he didn't feel like it at the time.

"Excuse me, everyone." Yuki stood to his feet, trembling all over as he walked down the hall to the restroom. Yuki turned on the faucet, splashing cool water on his face.

_My god...I can't believe myself._ His shaky fingers reached for the knob to the sink, shutting it off._ I can't even handle one kiss from you without getting all hot and bothered._ Yuki got a hold of his self, taking a deep breath and exhaling. His feelings towards Kyou seemed to get stronger everyday and now he found his self craving to feel Kyou's kisses. To feel his touches. To feel him deep inside._ I have to stop thinking like this._

"Woah! What'd you do to Yuki?" Uo raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, it was just a dumb kiss."

"Looks like Yuki wants you to take him to bed." Uo joked. Tohru nudged her. "Come on don't tease him." Tohru said low enough to where only Uo could hear.

"That was one passionate kiss. If I didn't know any better I'd say the two of you want each other."

"Yeah the hell right." Kyou got up and went to the kitchen, needing to breathe a little. _Maybe I shouldn't have kissed Yuki. Damn these stupid feelings for you. I can barely control myself now._ He opened the fridge, grabbing another glass of milk. Kyou was having a hard time calming his self down. He never felt this way towards anyone before and to feel this way for Yuki, well it really got to him. 


	4. Undying Emotions

Tohru and her friends were in her bedroom, talking and snacking on the leftover treats she made for them. Tohru was lying on her stomach, legs bent and swinging back and forth on her large bed and Uo was sprawled across the bed also, her head hanging off the edge. Hana was sitting in Indian style with a pillow in her hands, munching on Tohru's tasty treats.

"I really think that Kyou and Yuki like each other." Tohru viewed her nails, deciding she wanted to repaint them. "Yeah, I think so too. But maybe we shouldn't interfere with them. I think we should let them fall on their own, that way they'll be with each other because they want to and not because of our devious plans." Hana stated, switching her position to lying on her side.

"Yeah, you do have a point." Tohru slid off the bed and headed to her dresser, pulling out a bottle of finger nail polish. "But it's fun to give them just a little push every now and then when they need it." Uo suggested. Hana chuckled. "You're something else Uo. I can't believe how we're acting tonight. It's almost like we're Yuki's fan club only we want Yuki with Kyou instead of us." Hana chuckled some more, throwing the pillow in her hand at Uo.

"Well, we are girls after all." Uo lifted her head, sitting up straight. "And we do have to have our fun." Tohru admired her friends, plopping back down on the bed to paint her nails.

Meanwhile, Kyou was up on the roof lying down with his hands behind his head, thinking about tonight. He wondered how things had changed so quickly between him and Yuki. "That stupid rat." He tried denying how he felt when Yuki kissed him and the way his heart fluttered with warmth every time Yuki came around but he just couldn't choke this down.

He was beginning to get mixed emotions a little, thinking why he let his self get so caught up in Yuki and why he allowed himself to kiss the one he hated so tenderly in front of Tohru and her friends. "I wonder what they think of me now." Kyou sighed. He was angry at himself somewhat, thinking why the hell do I have to feel this way for Yuki? He didn't know how to feel this. He didn't know how to love. It was all confusing and it bothered the hell out of him knowing that it was Yuki he seemed to be craving lately, the one he was supposed to hate with every fiber of his being.

No matter, he wasn't going to let his self fall into Yuki's heart shaped box. He had to distance himself or else he would find his self wanting Yuki more and more. He would find his self having countless nights in bed with Yuki and soon maybe even end up wanting to date him. "Damn you, rat." Kyou's eyes quivered with the fear of falling in love. "Damn it. I don't wanna be in love." Kyou sat up, his emotions running wild. "I...I don't know how." He said sadly to himself.

* * *

Yuki was just getting from the shower, getting dressed in his room when he heard a knock. "Who is it?" He was sort of hoping it would be Kyou but his heart sank when he heard Shigure's voice. "Make sure you clean up whatever you left down in the living room and kitchen. I have to wake up early tomorrow and visit the main house so you might not see me in the morning." Shigure said through the closed door.

"Okay."

"Goodniiiight." Shigure said with a tune, leaving the doorway. Yuki was in his pajamas now, shutting off his light and leaving the room to go get a drink. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Kyou coming in through the door.

When Kyou looked up and saw Yuki, his heart skipped a beat too, finding Yuki so adorable in his nightwear. He let his self feel for awhile then brushed his emotions away and frowned. "What the hell are you looking at you dumb stupid cheese eating rat? Shouldn't you be in a hole somewhere?" Kyou raised his voice just a little, very irritated. "Do you always have to be rude like this?" Yuki's soft voice was so sweet to Kyou's ears but he'd be damned if he let Yuki know that. "Hell yes I do. It's not like you mean anything to me so why should I be nice?" A part of Kyou hated himself for saying that to Yuki but he had to. Maybe if he treated Yuki meaner than ever his feelings would go away.

Yuki was at a loss of words, hurt from what Kyou said to him. Yuki nodded and continued on into the kitchen, pulling open the fridge with a great force.

Kyou rolled his eyes and sighed. "Damn it, Yuki." Kyou softly treaded to the kitchen, peeking inside at him. He watched as Yuki fixed himself a glass of hot tea, finding him quite adorable when he yelped from some of the liquid heat spilling on his hand. It was so hot that he dropped the cup to the floor, shattering it to pieces. "Darn, I'm so clumsy." He rushed to the sink and ran his hand under cool water, soothing the burn. Kyou found his self stuck watching him. He didn't want to move.

Yuki cleaned up the spill and broken glass, disposing it in the trash can. When he turned around he bumped into something hard. It was Kyou. "What do you want now? If you're just going to make fun of me or try and fight with me then get out of the kitchen because I'm not in the mood." Yuki walked around Kyou and back over to where they kept the tea.

"I'm not gonna leave just because you tell me to. I don't take orders from you rat boy." He strode over to Yuki by the counter while the water for the tea heated on the stove. "You're really stupid you know that?" Kyou pushed himself up against Yuki from behind, breathing against his ear. Yuki's eyes widened, wondering what he was planning to do. "The reason why I'm so mean to you is only because I hate you." Kyou's voice was low and rough, running his hands down the sides of Yuki's arms. "You always think that you can win against me but you can't." Yuki was shaking now, feeling frozen by Kyou's touch.

"One day you'll lose...Yuki." Kyou said Yuki's name with value, grabbing Yuki's hands in each of his own, putting them on the surface of the counter. "And when that day comes, you'll know you're not so perfect." Kyou slid his hands that were on top of Yuki's further onto the counter. "I never said I was perfect." Yuki's glistening purple eyes were on the sight of Kyou's hand on top of his.

"You don't have to say it." Kyou whispered, intertwining his fingers with Yuki's. "It's how you carry yourself. You always try and keep that self righteous image of yours up so that everyone can praise you but you're not fooling me Yuki. You're not perfect." Kyou kissed the soft skin on Yuki's neck, pushing his self even closer against him.

"You're not so tough once I get you right where I want you." Yuki's purple eyes expanded, every word Kyou saying taunting him. "Don't deny it." Kyou grinded against him a little, causing Yuki's eyes to roll a bit.

He then turned Yuki around faced him, taking a look into his eyes. He knew that Yuki felt the same way he felt and that he wasn't the only one confused about why he felt this way all of a sudden.

He grabbed a handful of Yuki's hair, pulling him into a rough, tender, and passionate kiss. That moment, Kyou knew that his feelings for Yuki were real and that they didn't plan on going anywhere. He let his self feel this for awhile, enjoying the taste of Yuki's lips and how his tongue moved against his. He loosened the grip on Yuki's hair, his hand sliding down to his lower back gradually.

Yuki moaned really softly when he felt Kyou grab his ass. Yuki was so into the kiss and he loved every second of it. Kyou soon broke the kiss, panting for air. "Goodnight rat boy." Kyou gave Yuki a fragile smile, sliding two fingers down Yuki's soft kissable lips, and then he left.

Yuki was shaking again, his heart fluttering. "Goodnight stupid cat." Yuki muttered to himself with a soft smile.

* * *

Sorry that this was such a short chapter but I just started back with school and my mom kept hogging the computer but I'll try and get more chapters up faster and hopefully much much much longer than this. Please review when you read so that I'll know what you think. 


	5. I Think I Love You

In the morning time, Tohru was in the kitchen fixing breakfast for everyone while her two friends kept her company and talked with her. "Your cooking smells so good, Tohru." Hana complimented, leaning against the counter. "Yeah, I can't wait to eat it." Uo added.

"Thank you." A loud crash sounded through the house and two familiar voices began to shout at each other. "You have some nerve to be wondering around in my room while I'm sleep!" Kyou shouted. "I just wanted some candy. So I took it from your room." Yuki calmly said, watching Kyou get up from the floor. Yuki had recently pushed him into the door and caused it to come down with a loud crashing sound which is what Tohru, Uo and, Hana heard.

"It's not yours to take you damn rat!" Kyou clenched his fists tight, wanting to strike Yuki. "Well what's yours is mine." Kyou's face went blank and his anger left him for a moment. Tohru, Uo, and Hana came rushing into to see what all the commotion was, witnessing Kyou and Yuki about to get into another heated argument. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kyou put on his angry face again, shouting at Yuki.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I have to spell that out for you don't I? I forgot your brain is a tad too slow to comprehend anything." Yuki dodged the punch Kyou through at him, crossing his arms.

"I know what you meant I just...damn it. Whatever." Kyou stormed out the house in fury, leaving Yuki standing there with Tohru and the others.

"What was that all about if you don't mind my asking?" Tohru said with her squeaky voice. "Kyou's just being the jerk that he always is. Excuse me Ms. Honda." Yuki left the house to go to the shed and retrieve the tools to fix the door. He didn't want to have Tohru fixing on it when it was his fault that it was broken in the first place.

"Those two are something else. One minute their getting along and the next their at each others throats."

"Well, that's Yuki and Kyou for ya." Uo smiled at Hana and followed Tohru back into the kitchen.

* * *

"That damn rat. He has some nerve. What's mine is his? What the hell is that? Damn it." Kyou was on the rooftop thinking to his self, not wanting to really be bothered. _I hope he doesn't think just because I kissed him last night that we're together or something._ Kyou frowned thinking he should let Yuki know that. He jumped from the roof, landing perfectly on his feet, just like a cat.

"Perfect." Kyou marched over to Yuki who was making his way to the shed. "Yuki!" Kyou called. Yuki turned towards the voice, knowing it was Kyou. "What do you want?" Kyou approached him, hissing like a cat. "Have you not had your milk today or something?"

"Argh, shut up rat boy!" Kyou almost forgot why he had come to talk to Yuki in the first place. "I hope you don't think just because I kissed you last night that we're together." Yuki stared at him, keeping his emotions hidden with his beautiful calm expression he always had.

"I don't think that." Yuki really did sort of think that but he wasn't going to tell Kyou. "Good, cuz we're not and we never will be." Yuki nodded and turned on his heels, continuing on to the shed.

"Damn it! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you." Kyou ran towards Yuki who was in front of the shed and pushed him down to the ground, his mind flashing back to their first time in the forest. An electrical sensation moved through out him and he felt this deep sinking feeling inside for a moment. He pushed those thoughts and feelings away for now and focused on Yuki.

"You enjoy pushing me don't you?" Yuki rolled over onto his back and stood to his feet, dusting himself off. "You want to hurt me? Beat me up a little?" Kyou blushed, his eyes sizing up Yuki. Yuki saw what he was doing and felt like blushing his self but he controlled himself. "Go right ahead if you can." Kyou smirked and started to fight with him. For awhile Yuki dodged his hits but slower than usual and then he let Kyou get a punch in.

Kyou's eyes widened, shocked that Yuki let him punch him. He took a few more swings at Yuki, some missing but some catching him. Kyou found that to be his advantage and gained the upper hand. Yuki felt his back hit roughly against the shed, a gasp of air escaping him. Kyou then gave him a hard punch to the face, then a few in the stomach. Yuki winced and Kyou found it hard to continue because it was hurting him too in ways that were unexplainable to him.

"What's the matter?" Yuki questioned, breathing heavily against the solid wall. "Do you find it hard to fight with me now?" Kyou's eyes widened, astonished how Yuki knew what he felt. "No! Why the hell would I?!" Kyou grabbed the neckline of Yuki's shirt pulling him towards him in anger. "Then keep fighting." Kyou stood there staring at him, trying to figure Yuki out. "Oh, you must need a little help. I guess I'm not pissing you off enough." Yuki pushed away from Kyou's grasp, walking around him. "Come and get me you stupid cat." Yuki taunted. Kyou turned faced him. Yuki took steps back, waiting for Kyou to chase after him. "Or are you too slow to catch me?"

Kyou frowned, running towards Yuki as Yuki ran backwards. Once Kyou started to catch up with him and his speed was gaining, Yuki stopped running. Kyou slammed into Yuki fiercely, both of them falling to the ground. The impact had hurt Yuki the most and it showed through his expression. "Damn it." Kyou didn't mean to do that. He only intended to catch him but Yuki went and pulled some stunt like this out of nowhere, leaving him unprepared.

Kyou stared down at Yuki while he lied on top of him, finding Yuki to be quite astounding. His mind was racing with all kinds of thoughts. "What's the matter now?" Yuki asked, slipping his hands under the back of Kyou's shirt. Kyou licked his lips, feeling Yuki's hands rub up and down his back. The attraction was rising and Yuki was dying for Kyou to kiss him. Kyou knew what Yuki was wanting and he felt his self going in for it.

Shigure was coming back from the main house and was cheerfully walking towards his own home when he figured he would check around the outside of the house for some reason. Just to make sure that everything was okay. His eyes almost fell from its sockets when he saw Kyou on top of Yuki in a lip lock. "Oh my." Shigure didn't know what to do stepping closer to the two boys. "So it's official. The two of you really did screw each other in Kyou's bedroom the other day." Kyou felt a panic run through him at the sound of Shigure's voice.

Kyou quickly pulled away from the kiss and jumped off of Yuki. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Kyou was surprised that he knew and wanted to beat that memory from Shigure's mind. "It's no big deal that the two of you are into each other. Actually it's quite okay." Shigure began to laugh, turning to go inside the house. Yuki was slowly standing to his feet, dusting himself off.

"Damn it! He knows." Kyou was angry at Yuki again. "Why'd you have to be so got damn loud that night?"

"Why'd you have to fuck me so hard?" Yuki responded in question.

"Damn it, because you were telling me to."

"Well he knows now so it's not like we can do anything about it. I just hope he doesn't tell Ms. Honda. She'd probably never speak to me again."

"Oh shut up, Yuki!" Kyou shouted. "You're so got damn stupid sometimes. Tohru wouldn't care and Shigure wouldn't tell her in the first place."

"But Ms. Honda would still think differently of me if she found out and even if she doesn't care she won't talk to me as much."

"So! She isn't the only person you can talk to ya know." Kyou began walking back towards the house and Yuki thought to himself. _Why would he say Ms. Honda isn't the only one that I can talk to? He must've been trying to say that he's willing to talk to me when I need him. _Yuki smiled, rushing around the house to go inside.

* * *

The afternoon sun was shining down in the park where Tohru, Hana, Uo, Yuki, and Kyou were hanging out at. "Do any of you want any ice-cream? It's on me." Tohru offered.

"Oh no, Ms. Honda. You don't have to spend your money. It's yours that you earned." Yuki told her. Kyou rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, looking away into the sky.

"But you're all my friends and I want to."

"Really, it's okay Tohru." Hana said, handing Tohru two dollars to get her a scoop of ice-cream. Uo gave up two dollars also. "Kyou, don't you want any ice-cream?"

"No thanks. I left my money at home anyways." Kyou walked away from the group and over to the merry-go-round, taking a seat. Then both Yuki and Tohru went to go and get the ice-cream.

Tohru quickly ordered for her and her friends, standing beside Yuki as he ordered. "Um, I want one cookies and cream and one vanilla ice-cream please." Tohru's eyes grew big, wondering why Yuki ordered two ice-creams. "What's the other one for?" Tohru questioned. "For Kyou. I know he wants one but he doesn't want to feel like he's free loading." Yuki payed for it and sauntered back over to the others with Tohru following behind.

"Here you go, Hana." She handed Hana her ice-cream and turned towards Uo. "Here you go Uo." She smiled and handed Uo her ice-cream. "Well, excuse me ladies. I'll be back in a minute." Yuki strolled quietly over to Kyou, taking a seat next to him on the merry-go-round. Both Uo and Hana watched in amazement, wondering what was going to happen. They acted like they weren't paying them any attention but they were.

"I bought you some ice-cream. I thought you might've wanted some." Yuki offered the ice-cream to Kyou and Kyou frowned. He couldn't believe that Yuki had actually bought it for him. "Come on, it's your favorite." Yuki said as he licked some of his own ice-cream. "Fine, but don't think that I owe you for this." Kyou grabbed the ice-cream from Yuki's hand, unintentionally brushing his hand against Yuki's.

"Damn it. You always have to touch me." Kyou argued, licking his ice-cream like a cute kitten. "Oh don't even start it. You're the one who touched me. I didn't tell you to put your hand that close to mine."

"Yeah, yeah, you have excuses for everything." Kyou then took a big bite, getting somewhat of a brain freeze. His orange eyes turned to beads and he almost dropped his ice-cream because it was so cold to his teeth and tongue.

"You're not supposed to just bite into it like that." Yuki chuckled a little, covering his mouth with his hand. "Well how am I supposed to know?" Kyou shot a glance at Yuki, seeing him laugh adorably. Kyou couldn't help the smile that was teasing the corners of his lips, his eyes lenient for quite awhile.

Tohru, Hana, and Uo were all watching in awe at the two of them, thinking 'Woah, what a cute sight'. They figured they would go over and join them since they looked so comfortable over there.

"So what are you two smiling about?" Tohru took a seat next to Yuki and Hana and Uo took a seat next to each other by Kyou.

"Well, Kyou took a bite out of his ice-cream and got a brain freeze." Yuki began to laugh more and more, almost dropping his ice-cream. "Stop laughing you idiot before you drop your ice-cream." Kyou barked. Tohru giggled, happy to see the two of them getting along for once. "I'm glad the two of you are getting along for once." Kyou stood to his feet enraged. "I'm not getting along with that damn rat. I just...damn it. I hate these kinds of things." Kyou marched off somewhere, hiding under the slide.

Yuki chuckled a little more and then sighed. "He's always trying to hide how err..." Yuki paused, realizing what he was about to say. "I mean he's so stupid." Yuki laughed some more trying to cover up his sentence before that.

"He's trying to hide what?" Hana asked. "Oh, nothing at all. I was just being silly." Yuki finished the rest of his ice-cream and so did the others. "So are you ready for that test that's coming up, Tohru?" Uo asked.

"Yes. I've been studying hard and I hope to make a good grade. Thanks to Yuki I get all the help that I need." She smiled at Yuki, about to hug him but Yuki jumped to his feet and she fell on to Uo. "Sorry Ms. Honda. I had to stretch." Tohru was glad that Yuki had got up when he did or else Hana and Uo would've found out his secret. Kyou eyed the four of them from underneath the slide, grunting. "That stupid Yuki. He's so dumb." Kyou stayed put and watched them the rest of the time they were at the park.

* * *

The next day, Kyou was lying on the porch on his side, eyes shut, enjoying the nice air when he heard the ground begin to shake. Shigure looked from the table, hearing the same sound Kyou heard. "The hell?" Kyou sat up a little seeing a dust of brown smoke making its way towards the house. He hopped to his feet in fear, attempting to run inside but was pulled back.

"Kyou!" Kagura shouted, hugging him tightly around the neck. "Kagura, you're choking me." She began to spin him around violently. "I missed you so much. Why didn't you write me?" She got angry and threw him through one of the doors, breaking it down.

"Well, looks like Kyou's going to be sore later." Shigure commented, smiling at Tohru. "He's lucky to have someone like Kagura. She loves him sooo much. I think that it's special for someone to care so deeply about someone that much no matter what." Yuki was listening to Tohru talk as he ate his lunch. He felt pretty jealous all of a sudden and started to feel his appetite leave him.

"Yeah, that is true." Shigure said. He was trying to rub it in. Yuki knew that Shigure knew about him and Kyou's sexcapade and it pissed him off. "I wonder if Kyou will ever admit his undying love for Kagura. Wouldn't it be so delightful to see the two of them tie the knot?"

"Oh yes, of course Shigure. To have two people so in love with each other is amazing. I know deep down that Kyou must feel the same for her. After all she really does love him." Yuki started to feel upset, wishing that the two of them would shut up and change the subject.

"Yes, yes, yes and they would have the cutest kids and even though they fight I'm sure they'll have an excellent love life." Shigure added. "Oh my." Tohru blushed. "I find Kagura very admirable." She added.

"I wonder who would be the flower girl at their wedding." Kagura was in the background smacking Kyou around and hugging him tightly. "Well, Kisa would be a good flower girl." This was getting to Yuki. It was eating him up inside like acid to his skin. "Yes, Kisa would be a very good flower girl. I hope Kyou soon realizes that he's in love with Kagura just as much as she's in love with..."

"SHUT UP!" Yuki shouted, leaping to his feet in fury. He was breathing heavily and his heart was racing. He was mad at Shigure for testing him like he did and he was annoyed with how much Tohru put Kagura on a pedestal when all she did was abuse and annoy Kyou. "You two don't know anything about love so you can just shut up!" Kagura had stopped fighting with Kyou, eyes huge as saucers as she stared at Yuki. Kyou was watching Yuki as well, never seeing him so angry.

"I'm so sorry, Yuki. I didn't mean to..." Yuki cut her off in mid-sentence. "Save it! I don't wanna hear anything you have to say right now!" Yuki stormed up the stairs, his eyes beginning to water when he was half way up the steps.

"I have never seen Yuki so..." They all heard a loud slam from upstairs, knowing that Yuki was really pissed. "...angry." Tohru finished her sentence. Kyou frowned, pushing Kagura off of him. A part of Kyou wondered why Yuki talked that way to Tohru when he respected her so much. Kyou figured he must've been really angry. He wanted to know what started the argument in the first place but he didn't ask. It would probably make it seem like he cared even though he did deep down.

Kyou stood up and left the house, needing to get away for awhile to think. Tohru, Shigure, and Kagura watched Kyou disappear, thinking what a day.

* * *

Yuki was lying on his back on his bed, thinking to his self. He felt sick to his stomach and he didn't mean to yell at Tohru but he was so angry with her from putting it up in his face that Kagura loved Kyou so much even though she didn't know it was bothering him. _I'm glad I left when I did or it could've been much worse._ He turned on his stomach, burying his face in his pillow. _Kagura doesn't know what love is and Shigure and Tohru sure as hell don't either. _His pale fingers clenched onto his pillow shakily, trying to pull his self together.

_Kagura's not the only one that cares for Kyou. She doesn't even know what he likes. I just..._He tried to stop himself from thinking like this but he couldn't. Kyou was really getting to him more than ever and keeping his feelings all bottled up to his self only made things worse and more complicated. All he could think about was Kyou as he lied there in misery. He wanted Kyou to be there by his side and tell him that Kagura didn't mean a damn thing to him and that who he really cared about was him. He clasped his pillow a little tighter, his eyes slashing between a little hate for how stupid Shigure and Tohru were sounding downstairs and a bit of love for the one who made him feel this way in the first place.

"...Kyou." Yuki softly said, falling into sleep.

* * *

I hope you like enjoyed this chapter...the next one should be a lemon and kept reviewing because I love to hear what you guys think. Oh and let me know if anyone seems out of character so I can keep them in track. I want to keep them as in character as possible. Well I should be posting longer chapters and I'll try to get one chapter up a day. LOL... 


	6. Inside of You

Yuki slowly walked down the steps of the staircase, hearing the television running. It sounded like a horror film was playing and he heard Kyou shouting at what was probably the T.V. "Get the hell out of there idiot!" Kyou shouted in anger. He was watching Freddy vs. Jason and it was pissing him off that the intoxicated girl stayed in the lockers hiding when she should've ran to a safer place or got out of there.

Yuki rolled his eyes, walking pass the living room and into the kitchen. It seemed like no one else was there and usually Tohru would be in the kitchen cooking around this time but she wasn't. Yuki stepped back into the living room, glancing at Kyou. "Where are Ms. Honda and Shigure?" Kyou was too busy watching the film and didn't hear Yuki speak to him.

Yuki sighed and sauntered over to the couch. "Hey, Kyou. Where are Ms. Honda and Shigure?" Kyou slammed his hand down on the couch, angry that the girl had got herself killed.

"They decided to go out for dinner for some reason." Kyou kept his eyes on the movie, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Dinner? Just the two of them?" Yuki found that to be quite odd for the two of them to go on a dinner date. The only thing that came to Yuki's mind was a big flashing red sign that spelled out pervert, pointing towards Shigure.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kyou was enjoying the movie even though it pissed him off at some parts.

"Did you eat already?"

"No." Yuki smirked and headed inside the kitchen, deciding he would cook them dinner since Tohru and Shigure were out eating. Yuki opened the fridge, looking around at what he was going to cook. He wanted to make something that Kyou would like as well so leeks were out of the question.

"Let's see." He pulled out a bunch of items and placed them on the counter. "This should be good." Yuki smiled and stepped over to the sink, washing his hands before he started cooking.

Yuki sliced up a few Japanese vegetables flawlessly, excluding leeks as the water on the stove boiled next to him for the soup he was going to prepare. He could hear Kyou griping at the television from in the living room and at that moment he was happy. He smiled as he put together dinner, making steamed rice with fresh cooked vegetables, Yamato soup, Tempura shrimp and chicken, pork cutlets, and chicken teriyaki.

Kyou could smell the aroma of Yuki's cooking, feeling quite hungry now. Yuki came in with all the food and set the table. "I made dinner for two so there's enough for both of us." Yuki set two cups of freshly brewed green tea on the table before he took a seat.

"You didn't make any leeks did you?" Kyou asked. "Because I know you'd do something like that knowing that I can't stand leeks." Kyou was up on his feet, walking towards the table. "No, I didn't make any leeks. I know how much you hate them so I figured why put them in there." Kyou raised a brow, wondering why Yuki was being so nice.

"Do you have a fever?" Kyou questioned, taking a seat across from him. "No. Why do you ask?" Yuki started to eat, loving the taste of his cooking. "Because it seems strange that you didn't cook leeks to piss me off and on top of that you cooked enough for me!" Kyou said with a mouthful of food. "Well, you haven't eaten so I wanted to cook for you." Yuki ate his food neatly, looking across the table at Kyou, finding him very charming by the way he consumed his food.

Kyou saw that Yuki was watching him and looked down at his food. "So what happened earlier?" Kyou's voice was calm when he asked this question, trying to spark up a decent conversation with Yuki. "Earlier?" Yuki furrowed his forehead briefly thinking back to earlier that day.

"When you yelled at Tohru and Shigure?" Kyou enjoyed the taste of every flavored vegetable in his mouth, tasting not one leek. "Oh, that." Yuki looked down at his food, not wanting to really talk about it.

"Aren't you gonna say something?" Kyou really wanted to know what got Yuki so angry since he was distracted by Kagura's loudness and painful hits. "I really don't wanna talk about it." Yuki grabbed his cup of green tea, sipping it a few times.

"Why? It's not like I'm going to laugh at you. I'll listen" Kyou's words came out genuinely, keeping his eyes focused on his plate so that he wouldn't feel so nervous.

"Well, since you say you won't laugh." Yuki put his cup down on the table, taking a deep breath. "I yelled at Ms. Honda and Shigure because they...they were saying things when they don't even know what's going on." Kyou listened to Yuki while eating, holding a serious expression. "Then it was like Shigure was rubbing it in on purpose and..." Yuki furrowed his brows, looking down at his plate. "...It hurt. That's why I yelled at them." Yuki's voice had a little sadness to it, Kyou's orange eyes darting up to look at him.

"What were they saying?" Kyou felt strange a little. He wasn't used to being this way with Yuki but he wanted to know. He had to know.

"They were going on and on about how much Kagura loves you and that you should be with her. They even started talking about you and her having a wedding and that Kisa would be the flower girl. It just...it bothered me because..." Yuki found it hard to continue.

"Because what?" Kyou was dying to know what Yuki was trying to say, his eyes locked on him. "Because Ms. Honda puts Kagura on a pedestal when she doesn't even know what's going on. She doesn't know any damn thing and it just makes me mad." Yuki was letting his emotions take over now, finding his food unappealing once again. "She always comes with this 'it's wonderful how someone can care and love someone else so much no matter what!' sentence." Yuki was tense as he talked; his hands a little shaky. "She doesn't know anything! Neither does that stupid Shigure! They can all shut up and mind their own business and get their own love lives because Kagura isn't the only one who cares about you and loves you and wants to be with you! I lo-!" Yuki stopped himself, covering his mouth.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me." Yuki hastily rose to his feet, his heart beating frantically. He needed to get out of there before he wound up saying something he wasn't ready to say yet. Yuki was out of the dining area and was crossing the living room when Kyou grabbed him by the arm.

"Wait." Kyou turned Yuki around faced him, looking him in the eyes. "You don't have to leave." Kyou pulled him in close, admiring his beautiful face. "It's okay." Kyou softly told him, his lips drawing nearer to Yuki's.

"But..." Yuki tried to say.

"Shhhh." Kyou shushed him, connecting his lips to Yuki's very lightly. They were both amazed by how the lightest touch of a kiss could make them feel so blissful and pure. Yuki let the light touch of the kiss linger for a moment but then he wanted more. He pressed his lips harder against Kyou's and pulled away making a smacking kissing sound. His purple eyes were desirable now, wanting to feel Kyou's warm, soft, sweet lips moving against his while their tongues interacted.

Kyou opened his mouth slightly, kissing him tenderly with his two lips closed in on Yuki's lower lip. Yuki shut his eyes, feeling a rush of passion come over him. They could almost feel their souls touching. Kyou soon deepened the kiss, one hand on Yuki's lower back and the other behind Yuki's neck. Their wet tongues collided with fervor, mouths open feverishly.

Before long they were exposed to nudity on the couch, the television still playing. Kyou had Yuki on top of him, his hard erection inside of Yuki while they kissed. Yuki moved up and down on Kyou slowly, loving the feeling of Kyou inside of him. Kyou broke the kiss, panting while rubbing his hands all over Yuki's chest. They didn't speak, just talked with their eyes. Kyou slid his hand from Yuki's chest, to his neck, to his face, brushing his fingers across his lips as he moaned from the way Yuki rode him. He pushed his two inner fingers inside of Yuki's mouth, Yuki sucking and licking them feverishly, moaning from the way Kyou pushed his fingers deep inside his mouth.

Kyou grabbed Yuki's throbbing erection in his free hand, pumping him very pleasurably. "Mmmmmmmm." Yuki grabbed at Kyou's wrist, continuing to ride him as he felt the satisfaction of Kyou's hand pleasuring him. Yuki's purple eyes were overflowing with want as he moaned, keeping his eyes on Kyou. Kyou could barely control himself from the way Yuki made him feel. He wanted to feel more.

He took his fingers from Yuki's mouth, kissing him and then pulling Yuki off of him. Yuki had a confused look on his face, wondering why he stopped as he sat beside him with his feet on the couch. "What's the matter?" Yuki questioned. Kyou grabbed their clothes that were beside him, standing to his feet. "Let's go upstairs." Kyou offered Yuki his hand, a blush creeping on his fair cheeks.

"Okay." Yuki grabbed onto Kyou's hand, getting up off the couch. Kyou led Yuki up the stairs, holding his hand the whole time. Yuki couldn't help but to go red in the face because he never had Kyou be so affectionate towards him.

* * *

A dark yellow-orange lamp light in Kyou's room lit only a corner of the area, giving off a sexy vibe from how it was dark but partially lit in the corner. Kyou kissed him near the bed, their hard erections touching. Yuki put his arms around Kyou's neck, rubbing against him as they kissed. 

Kyou moaned and so did Yuki, pleasured from the friction of them moving against each other as they broke away from their kiss. "Does it feel good to you?" Kyou asked, Yuki's eyes watching him. "Uh huh." Kyou smiled a delicate smile, putting Yuki onto the comfortable vast bed. Yuki smirked sexually, sliding himself further onto the bed, keeping eye contact the whole time.

It was turning Kyou on more to see Yuki this way, licking his lips as he crawled onto the bed after Yuki. When Kyou got to him he kissed him, pushing Yuki down to where he rest on the pillow. Kyou positioned himself in between Yuki, pulling back from the kiss to look at him. Kyou thought Yuki looked so hott underneath him as he waited to be penetrated. Kyou licked his lips, pushing himself inside of Yuki while keeping eye contact. Yuki whined very sexually, feeling Kyou move deep inside.

Kyou loved the expression on Yuki's face, going slow for him for a moment. When Kyou sped up, Yuki couldn't help but to get a little loud, trying to shield his own moans by covering his mouth with both his hands. Yuki felt the friction of his cock rubbing against Kyou's stomach and it made him moan even louder. He took his hands from his mouth, his eyes slashed with passion and desire.

"Kyou...I..." He moaned out, panting and whining at each thrust Kyou gave him. "I don't...mean to be so loud. It just...feels good." The way Yuki was looking at Kyou was driving Kyou crazy. Yuki was so got damn sexy like this and hearing Yuki moan for him and be the cause of it turned him on more and more. Kyou went faster, hearing more sweet sexual moans come from Yuki. "Kyou." Yuki ran his hands up Kyou's back, digging his nails into his skin. Kyou licked his lips, moaning from the slight pain.

"Oh god, Yuki. You feel so good." Kyou's eyes were overflowing with love, desire, and passion, enjoying being inside of his lover. He never felt so good in his life and the feelings he had for Yuki made it even more pleasurable. Kyou kissed Yuki again, this time intensely, pushing deep inside of him at a steady fast pace making Yuki moan more and more.

It felt so good to Yuki that he couldn't even concentrate on kissing anymore. Yuki held on tighter to Kyou, feeling the euphoria of his self beginning to cum. "Kyou..." Yuki moaned out, trying to make his self last longer but the way Kyou moved inside of him and rubbed against him made it hard for him to do that.

Kyou could feel that Yuki was on the edge of release so he went a little faster, moaning along with Yuki as he felt himself coming also. Yuki kept holding on to Kyou as the both of them panted and moaned, sweat between them as their bodies synchronized. Yuki moaned louder and louder, feeling his self cum all over his self and Kyou's stomach. Kyou came seconds afterwards, spilling inside of Yuki.

They were breathing profoundly, eyes locked on each other. Kyou smiled a very weak smile, pulling out of his lover and falling beside him. Kyou pulled Yuki on top of him, kissing him softly, wanting to say a certain three words but couldn't bring his self to say them.

Yuki wanted to say it too but instead he broke the kiss, looking up at Kyou. "That was amazing." Yuki smiled and laid his head on Kyou's chest, rubbing the sides of Kyou's arms gently with his fingertips. Kyou held Yuki in an embrace, one hand running through Yuki's soft dark hair. He was beginning to feel quite attached to the rat, gazing up at the ceiling as he thought about a lot of things.

Yuki had a few things on his mind also, wondering how things were going to turn out for them. Yuki knew deep down that Kyou felt something for him or else he wouldn't have made love to him like he did. "Kyou?" Yuki was staring down at the covers, still caressing the upper part of Kyou's arm. "Yeah." Kyou responded, loving the feel of Yuki's soft hair. "I just wanted to tell you...that I love being this way with you." Kyou's eyes looked down at the boy resting on top of him, surprised by his choice of words.

"Really?" Kyou's eyes quivered, trying to force his self to say more. "Mmm hmm." It was quiet for a few seconds, and then Kyou said something back. "Me too...I love being with you this way too." Yuki's eyes widened, taking Kyou's words to heart and saving them. He smiled softly and shut his eyes, feeling quite smitten from the night's activities.

* * *

Monday came around the corner, Kyou dreading to get up to go to school from what happened last night. His cheeks flushed red when the memory came rushing back to him. _Yuki. _He looked beside him, finding Yuki not beside him but the scent of Yuki lingered all over his covers. He wondered how he had got underneath the sheets, figuring Yuki must've tucked him in and left late last night. 

A smile grazed his lips, tossing back the thick covers and getting out of bed. Kyou yawned, stretching while he walked towards his door. Today was the big test and he hadn't even really studied for it but he was sure he would do well.

"Morning Kyou!" Shigure sung, plugging in a vacuum. The sound of the vacuum filled the hall, waking up Yuki. Kyou treaded down the steps and into the restroom to wash up.

Tohru didn't have time to cook a big breakfast because she wanted to make it to school early to study a little more to make sure she would do well on the test. "Kyou! Yuki!" She called out, her voice failing to reach them since the vacuum was so loud. "I guess I'll just set the table and leave them a note." She panicked, hoping she would make it for tutoring. She forgot to eat her own breakfast, leaving a note on the table and darting out the house.

"Oh, I hope I don't be late!" She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, toting all her books with her. She ran smack into someone, falling to the ground with a loud thud. "Ouch!" She shook her head, her eyes turning to big swirls.

"Sorry about that...Tohru." A deep voice said.

"Oh, I'm okay. Really?" She shook her head again and stood to her feet, locking eyes with Akito. "Akito." Her eyes grew in size, shocked that he was standing before her.

She bowed to him numerously, apologizing for not watching where she was going over and over. "It's okay." She continued to apologize, looking him in the eyes. "I shouldn't have been so clumsy. I'm really, really sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you like that." She blurted out squeakily. Akito slapped her out of her stupidity, the right side of her cheek turning red.

"That should've shut you up." Akito grabbed her by her collar, pulling her closer. She was now in fear. "I've been watching around the house for the past week and I don't like what I see." Akito's voice was low and sinister, staring into her terrified eyes.

"You see...Yuki belongs to me. Not that stupid cat, Kyou." Tohru's eyes widened a bit more, wondering if he was in the house over the weekend when her and her friends made Kyou and Yuki kiss each other. "I want you to do something for me." Akito ran his hand up Tohru's short skirt, touching her in between her legs. "I want you to keep that cat away from Yuki. Understand?" Tohru bit down on her lower lip, shutting her eyes from Akito's touch.

"But what for? T-they don't even get along." Akito smirked, putting his hand inside Tohru's panties. "Oh is that so?" He pushed a finger inside her virgin hole, a whine escaping her. "From what I saw they seem to be very...shall I say...intimate." He pushed another finger inside, going deeper. "Aaaaahhhh." Tohru was too afraid to fight Akito so all she could do was stand there and let him touch her.

"Shhhh...don't be so loud. We don't want to draw attention to us now do we?" He pulled his fingers from inside her, pulling her closer to whisper in her ear. "So be a good girl and do as I say. I want you to destroy whatever it is between Yuki and Kyou." She nodded her head in agreement, Akito smiling in satisfaction.

Akito threw her to the ground, licking his fingers that were once inside of her. "I'll be paying you frequent visits just to see if you're making progress." He chuckled and turned his back on her. "Goodbye my little virgin girl." Tohru was surprised he knew, but she knew it was quite obvious. Akito headed back to the main house, relying on Tohru to get the job done.

Tohru was shaking, gathering her belongings before standing to her feet. She straightened her clothing, the sensation of Akito's touch coming back to her mind. She blushed and then remembered she had to make it in time to school to study for the test. "I have to think about this later. Right now I have to make it to school to study some more." She ran the rest of the way to school, thinking of Akito and what he asked of her the whole way.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter...I was busy with school because it was the first week of school starting back and stuff but I'll get them up faster but remember patience is virtue and the longer you wait for the next chapter the better it's gonna be but it's not gonna be late...it's gonna be like 3 days in between sometimes... 


	7. Do As I Say

Class was in and everyone in the room was quiet, including Yuki and Kyou since it was the day of the exam. During the test, Tohru could barely concentrate. She was frightened that she wouldn't be able to do what Akito wanted her to do. _How am I supposed to break them up if I don't know if their even doing things...intimately. _Tohru blushed again, Kyou eying her from his desk. He could tell that something was bothering her by the expression on her face and the way she stared at her paper blankly and wrote absolutely nothing.

Kyou planned to ask her what was bothering her the minute class let out because he wasn't used to seeing her so downhearted. The pencil in her hand was shaking, writing sloppily on the sheet of paper. In frustration, she erased everything she just wrote, starting all over again.

"Tohru, are you feeling okay?" The teacher was quite worried about her also, going over to her desk. "Yes, sir. I just feel a little sick that's all." She cleared her throat, Uo and Hana placing their eyes upon her. They knew something was bothering her but didn't have a clue that she could be sick.

"Sick? Well, do you need to go to the nurse? You can always take the test another time." The teacher had one hand behind his back, the other pushing up his glasses that always seemed to slide down his nose.

"Oh no, sir. I'm okay. I can take the test right now." She began jotting stuff down, remembering everything she studied for the past week. "Okay, but if you start to feel worse let me know. I wouldn't want one of my best students to catch a fever." He smiled at Tohru, pacing around the classroom, looking over other students' shoulders.

She worked hard on finishing her test, trying not to think of her plot of getting Yuki and Kyou to hate each other more than they already did. Kyou looked at Yuki sitting in his desk, wondering if he had something to do with Tohru's behavior. He sighed and put his eyes back on his paper, jotting down a few answers, hoping to get them right.

* * *

At lunch time, Kyou looked for Tohru, finding her off by herself on a bench outside. "Tohru!" Kyou strode over to her quickly, taking a seat next to her. "Hey, Kyou." She smiled big, pushing away her worries. Her voice sounded a bit sad but the way she smiled made it seem like everything was okay. "You said you felt sick in class today. What's the matter?" Kyou was looking at the ground with his arms crossed, hoping to hear her say that she was okay. 

"Oh, nothing. I just told the teacher that so he wouldn't think I'm slacking off because I really studied hard for that test. I hope that I pass or else I'll have to take a re-test." Tohru gave off the vibe that nothing was bothering her so Kyou's worries sort of left him. At least for now. "But enough about me. How are you?" Tohru forced herself to sound cheerful like she always did, her mind fighting not to tell Kyou what occurred this morning with Akito.

"Same as always."

"That's good." Tohru took a deep breath, pressing out her skirt with her hands. "I know you said that nothing is bothering you but you seem tense. If someone did something to hurt you, you can tell me." Kyou had his head down, waiting for her to speak. "No. No one did anything to hurt me. Why would you say that?" Tohru's mind flashed back to this morning in the woods with Akito, her heart skipping a beat.

"Because I know when something is bothering you. Don't ask how I know, I just know." Kyou looked at her, trying to find something behind her joyful eyes. "Nothing is bothering me Kyou."

"Are you sure? Because if Yuki upset you when he yelled at you yesterday then you can tell me."

"Oh no. I'm not upset. Not at all." She stood to her feet, taking a few steps away from the bench. Kyou uncrossed his arms, watching her with concern. "I'm just hoping that I get a good grade on my test. Really. Kyou please don't worry about me...okay." She had her arms behind her back, her hands connected together as she thought about what she had to do. "Kyou...do you mind...walking with me." Her voice was a little low, but Kyou could hear her well.

He stood to his feet, stepping next to her. "Of course. Is it something you need to talk to me about?" Kyou's orange eyes were gazing down at Tohru, his right hand in his pocket. "Yes. Actually I do." Tohru glanced up at him, smiling her sweet smile as she grabbed onto his left hand. Kyou's eyes expanded, Tohru pulling him with her as she walked. "I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate you always being there for me. Like walking me to work after school, walking me home, doing the laundry for me when I'm swamped with studying. I just...I really, really..." She paused shortly, seeing Yuki come out of the school, heading towards them. "I really adore you, Kyou." She stopped walking, turning towards Kyou and standing on her tiptoes. She shut her eyes, giving him an innocent kiss on the lips.

Yuki was surprised at what he saw, a despairing feeling going through him. He felt jealous, confused, and hurt all at the same time. He didn't want to believe what he saw. If Tohru started having feelings for Kyou then it would mean he'd have to compete with her. Tohru smiled at Kyou, poking him gently in the chest. "I'll see you after school okay, Kyou. Wait for me." She winked at him and scurried off, leaving him surprised and confused.

Yuki's heart ached, gaping at Kyou who was standing about ten yards away from him. "Not Ms. Honda. I really hope she doesn't like Kyou too." Kyou turned and saw Yuki staring at him, his heart happy to see him. He saw the expression on Yuki's face, wondering if he seen Tohru kiss him. Yuki wanted to turn and leave but his feet stayed put, staring back at Kyou solemnly.

A few female students started gossiping about what they saw, planning to spread rumors that Kyou and Tohru are dating.

Kyou walked over to Yuki, not sure what to say. He wasn't used to this. "What did you see?" Kyou asked. Yuki's lower lip quivered a bit, his dark purple eyes fighting to hide how he was feeling. "So you're into Tohru now?" Yuki's voice was low and this was the first time he addressed Tohru by her first name.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me." A few of Yuki's fan girls were watching, wondering what was going on. One scurried closer to try and hear what was going on. "First of all, Tohru kissed me. I didn't even know she was gonna..." Yuki cut him off, his eyes lacerating with hidden emotion and sadness. "Don't even speak. I already know. You don't have to lie and blame it all on her." The fan girl couldn't hear anything; only see that Yuki and Kyou seemed to be in an argument.

"Damn it. Why are you mad in the first place?" Kyou began to raise his voice at Yuki. "You shouldn't even be jealous because we're not together and I don't need you asking me who I'm into. It's certainly not you." Kyou's words cut at Yuki's heart like a knife, but it didn't show.

"You're right." Yuki swallowed hard, sucking in his bottom lip as he turned his back on Kyou. Kyou never felt so low in his life and his heart was breaking for Yuki. He wished he didn't say that to Yuki but he was scared in a way and that was the only thing that came up. "Yuki, wait." Kyou grabbed his arm, trying to keep him from leaving.

The fan girls' eyes were glued, dying to know what was being said. "Don't touch me!" Yuki pulled away from Kyou's grip, his eyes overflowing with desolation. "We're not together." Yuki said with a wounding tone, wanting to hurt Kyou as much as he had just hurt him.

Kyou watched as Yuki walked away, leaving him standing there lost and alone. Kyou hated himself right now. He hated how he was so cruel to Yuki at all the wrong times. How he hurt Yuki when he really didn't mean to. "I'm sorry." Kyou softly mumbled to himself, dragging himself over to a nearby bench and taking a seat.

* * *

The walk home was quiet. Tohru knew that whatever she had done during lunch had worked because they both seemed down. She was quite surprised. That meant that the two really did have feelings for each other. She felt bad for doing that, yet relieved. She wouldn't have to worry about Akito hurting her because she had done what he told her to do, even though there was probably more pain to come. 

_I'm so sorry that I have to tear the two of you apart. It isn't fair. _She walked with her head down the rest of the way home, hoping that the kiss she gave Kyou did all the work already.

When they arrived at home, Yuki drug his self upstairs, not even speaking to Shigure who was cheerful as ever. It sort of pissed Yuki off that Shigure was in such a good mood and he was in such a shitty one. "Did the two of you have a bad day?" Kyou frowned taking a seat on the couch.

"Tohru? Not you too." She sat at the table next to Shigure with a sad face. "Did something happen?" Shigure was now serious. He found it odd that not only Yuki, but all three of them to be in such a low state. "We took exams today." She tried changing the subject. She didn't want to seem like today bothered her as much as it bothered Yuki and Kyou. "I just feel a little down because I don't know if I'm gonna pass the test."

"Oh, it's okay Tohru. I'm sure you did fine." Shigure rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. "I hope so." She smiled softly, and then forced herself to smile bigger. "You know what? Why feel down about that test. I know I did well. After all I did study hard!" She was smiling her closed eye smile, holding one finger up as she tilted her head to the side.

Shigure chuckled, glad to see her cheering up so quickly. "Yes, indeed you did." Shigure's stomach was growling and since Tohru was always off on Monday's she would usually cook dinner but today Shigure wouldn't allow her too.

"I have a great idea. Since you all worked hard on the test today, I'm taking you kids out to eat." Shigure said with joy. "Oh, please Shigure. You don't have to." Kyou was listening, sinking lower into the couch. He didn't really have an appetite and he felt sick to his stomach after what happened at school.

"I want to and I will." Shigure stood up, flapping his arms as he ran around the table. "Be ready in an hour." Shigure traveled up the steps, going into his room.

"Kyou." Tohru went to him by the couch, taking a seat. "Are you okay? I hope you're not mad at me for kissing you at school today." Kyou shook his head.

"I'm not mad."

"Then what's bothering you?" She placed her hand on top of Kyou's that was resting on the couch. Kyou looked at her, wondering why she was coming on to him. "Nothing. I just don't feel like talking much right now." Kyou pulled his hand from under Tohru's to grab the remote from off the table in front of them. This was going to be hard, she thought, lying back on the couch.

* * *

Later up in the week, on a Thursday, Tohru was home alone at night, watching T.V when suddenly she heard the doorbell ring. "I know they can't be back that quick. It's only been thirty minutes." She got up to answer the door, shocked to see Akito there. "Akito." She took a few steps back, her heart pounding with fear. "S-Shouldn't you be at the main house. K-Kyou, Yuki, and Shigure are all there." She found herself backed against a wall, Akito coming closer to her. 

"I came to talk with you." He placed his hand on the wall near her head, looking down at her. "I did what you asked so please don't hurt me." She trembled, shutting her eyes. "Hurt you? Oh, I'm not going to hurt you. You've been a good girl so far." Akito licked his lips, toying with the hem of her pajama shirt with his other hand. "I haven't seen that dumb cat with Yuki at all this week. So I'm not going to hurt you." He wanted to see her eyes, taking his hand from the wall.

"Open your eyes." He commanded. She did as she was told, opening her eyes slowly. He smiled his evil smile, bringing his hands to unbutton her shirt.

"What are you doing?" She tried to push his hands away but he forced her hands back down to her sides, daring her to move them again. Her heart pounded fast, each button coming undone, baring her chest. She wished she would've worn a bra but she didn't think Akito would be paying her a visit.

He licked his lips, looking her in the eyes as he ran his hands up her smooth soft stomach, up to her breast. Tohru bit down on her bottom lip, feeling Akito's hands rub against her breast. Her cheeks were red and Akito enjoyed every moment of touching her in places no one has ever touched her before.

Akito lowered his head to Tohru's chest, putting his warm mouth on her right breast. Tohru panted from the sensation, feeling him suck on her nipple gratifyingly. It felt good to her, even though she was afraid of him and the fact that he was invading her personal places. He soon switched to the other one, his hand going down her pants while he teased her. She moaned from the touch of his hand, running her hands through his hair.

Akito knew she was enjoying what he was doing to her. He brought his head back up to look at her, moving his hand inside of her panties. "You like that don't you?" Akito smirked, feeling her wetness on his fingers. She didn't know whether she should say yes or no so she only stared at him. "Mmmm." She whined when she felt his fingers enter her, feeling herself get quite turned on by the boy.

"Be a good girl tonight, okay." He pulled his fingers out of her, taking his hand from her pajama pants. He forced her mouth open, making her taste the fingers that were once inside of her. "Now you know how sweet you taste." He took his fingers from her mouth and looked at her one last time.

"Good night...Tohru." He turned and walked towards the door, leaving Tohru standing there breathing profoundly. Akito smiled devilishly as he walked. "Damn. That bitch made me hard." Akito shut his eyes, thinking of Tohru. If she crossed him and decided she didn't want to help him destroy Yuki and Kyou's love then he would have to hurt her. He loved the thought of that, knowing she was bound to screw up somehow.

* * *

Shigure, Kyou, and Yuki made it home, an hour and a half after Akito paid Tohru a visit. They all had school in the morning so both Kyou and Yuki went to their rooms. Tohru was lying in her bed, thinking of what to do next so that she could stay on Akito's good side. 

"If I keep Kyou and Yuki apart then Akito won't hurt me." She blushed, thinking of him sexually. "I can't think like this. Come on, Tohru. He's dangerous and he's only going to hurt you." She told herself, turning on her stomach to force herself into sleep.

In the middle of the night, Yuki woke up. He was thirsty and figured he would go downstairs to get a drink. He tossed back his covers, groggily walking towards his door. When he got to the kitchen, he saw the refrigerator light on, hearing someone rustling around inside.

He walked over to the refrigerator, seeing that it was Kyou. He rolled his eyes and decided he wouldn't even ask Kyou what he was doing up because he didn't want to hold not one conversation with him after what happened Monday.

Kyou grabbed a glass of milk, knowing Yuki was waiting to use the fridge next. "If you're still mad at me from what I said to you..."

"Just drink your milk and go to bed." Yuki interrupted, trying his best not to look at Kyou. "Argh, don't cut me off when I'm talking." Kyou slammed the fridge shut, making his free hand into a fist by his side. "I don't have time to argue with you tonight. Just drink your milk and go to bed." Yuki opened the fridge, trying to find something tasty to drink. He grabbed the lemonade pitcher and shut the door.

Kyou downed his milk quickly, wiping his mouth. He wanted to leave but then he wanted to stay. Yuki was ignoring him for the whole week and he didn't even fight with him like he used to. "Yuki." Kyou called. "What do you want?" Yuki grabbed a cup from the cupboard, pouring him a cold glass of lemonade.

"Does it have to be like this between us?" Kyou was a bit nervous, watching Yuki walk back over to the fridge. "Yes, it does. You told me yourself that we're not together and you even said you're not in to me." Yuki was kind of glad that Kyou had spoke to him tonight because he missed him. "Yeah, I know what I said." Kyou's words came out irritated. He always had a hard time expressing his feelings. "Sometimes...I say things I don't mean." His voice was less irritated and more sincere. "And...I'm not used to being close to someone so I tend to say...all the wrong things." Yuki drunk his lemonade, listening to every word that came from Kyou's mouth.

"I didn't mean to tell you that I wasn't in to you." Kyou clenched his fists. "Damn it. I'm no good at this." Kyou frowned, making his way out of the kitchen.

"Kyou." Yuki said quickly. Yuki set down his cup, walking over to Kyou who was standing by the entrance of the kitchen. "I get that way too...sometimes...and I know how you feel." Kyou turned towards him, listening to him talk. "I know you're not used to being close to someone...to me...but you're going to have to get used to it...if you want us to work." Yuki stared at Kyou and Kyou stared at him. "Now give me a hug stupid cat. We have school in the morning." Yuki extended his arms for a hug, smiling at the orange haired boy. "Whatever, damn rat." Kyou smirked, hugging Yuki tightly. He missed Yuki and over the past two weeks he found his self feeling quite attached to him.

The bell to Kaibara High rung for everyone to get to class and Tohru was walking with her friends, Uo and Hana. She wanted to tell them what happened last night but like the last meeting with Akito, she couldn't.

"Hey, it's the weekend again. I was thinking we could all go bowling. You can invite Yuki and Kyou too if you want." Uo was hoping Tohru would say yes because it was always so much fun whenever they hung out. "Of course, I'm sure Yuki and Kyou would love to come along too."

"Great." Uo smiled. Hana felt someone watching her, turning her head to look out the window. One of Yuki's fan girls ducked for cover, freaked out by Hana. "Those fan girls of Yuki are something else."

"You are so right." Uo agreed, walking with her two friends to class.

Kyou was standing against the wall by Yuki's first period class, talking to Yuki about a few things before he had to get to his own class. Yuki stood in front of him, his fan girls watching him inquisitively. "I guess I'll see you in third period." Yuki said. Kyou nodded, taking his back from the wall. "Okay, I'll see you later." Kyou hugged Yuki, Yuki's fan girls freezing like icicle at the sight. Kyou headed to class, trying not to be late or else he would end up with detention again.

"Woah! Did I just see you and Kyou hug?" Haru teased, putting his arm around Yuki. "Are you two getting along now? No, no, no...Are you two dating is the question." Yuki blushed, rolling his eyes. "Ummm...what does it look like?" Yuki pushed away from Haru, smiling as he sunk into his classroom. "Fine! Run from me now Yuki but I'll catch up to you later." Haru rushed off to class, smirking the whole way.

* * *

I know Yuki and Kyou made up quick but it's for a reason and there's gonna be so many lemons in the next few chapters and keep sending me reviews because that's what keeps me writing. Let me know if something seems out of character or if you don't like something and I want to make the later chapters really hott so keep reading...oh...I'll be posting the chapters up faster too...hopefully. LOL oh and another thing...please please please let me know if you think Kyou and Yuki are going to fast...I don't think they are but those are in my eyes because I'm the one writing it...but anyway...I hope you enjoyed the chapter...more lemons to come lol... 


	8. You're Mine

Third period had started and the teacher was running late for some reason so everyone was talking, playing around, and stealing things from the teacher's desk. "Woah! This looks cool." A male student said, studying the object that was shaped like a woman. It had a hole the size big enough for a pencil to fit in and he figured it was a pencil sharpener.

"Dude, this is a pencil sharpener." His friends began to laugh, pulling out their pencils. Whenever a pencil was entered into her mouth, it made a moaning noise, which was quite surprising as they sharpened all their pencils.

"This is so cool!" They were marveled by it, deciding they would keep it. "I didn't know the teacher was such a perv. I bet he'll freak when he finds out its missing." They all laughed, striding back to their desks.

Tohru, Hana, and Uo chatted with each other, eying the cute couple Yuki and Kyou. "Those two seem to be quite close to each other today." Uo studied the way Kyou talked with Yuki, wondering what on earth they were talking about. Tohru's eyes were big. "Yeah, I know. I thought they were mad at each other." Tohru kept her eyes on them, thinking 'when did they make up'. She figured it was probably when they went to the main house together.

"Darn it. Their not supposed to be talking to each other." Uo glanced at Tohru, seeing that she was quite upset. "Are you jealous Tohru? Considering that kiss you gave Kyou on Monday, do you like him?" Tohru blushed, her eyes turning to tiny beads. "No, no, no...I'm so sorry." Tohru didn't mean to speak out loud to them but she did so she would have to make up something to cover it up. "I didn't mean to say they weren't supposed to be talking to each other like that. I mean because they always fight and say they hate each other so it's kind of strange that their...ya know, getting along." Tohru giggled coyly, sitting her hands in her lap.

"Yeah, I know what you're saying. So do you think it's because we made them kiss during our spin the bottle game?" Uo asked. Hana was interested in the conversation as well, finding Kyou and Yuki to be quite the couple.

"I don't know. I really don't know you guys. I mean, to tell you the truth. I haven't caught them kissing or anything so I'm not sure if their a couple." Tohru thought hard, remembering when Yuki shouted at her. "Oh, wait. The other week when Kagura was over..."

"Who's Kagura?"

"A friend of the Sohma's but anyway she likes Kyou, well loves Kyou and me and Shigure were talking about how cute it would be if Kyou and her got married."

"Continue." Hana said.

"Then Yuki all of a sudden got mad and yelled at us. He said 'you two don't know anything about love so you can just shut up' I was surprised and hurt that he would yell at me like that. I guess it was because he had a bad day or something."

"That gives it away right there Tohru. You can be so dim-witted sometimes. Yuki's in love with Kyou. Isn't that awesome? I thought they like hated each other. We must've worked wonders during that game." Uo looked over at Kyou and Yuki again, smiling.

_In love? Yuki's in love with Kyou. If Akito figures that out he'll be so angry. _"Are you feeling okay, Tohru?" Hana noticed the strange look on her face and knew something had to be going on with her. "Yes, I'm okay. I just can't wait to hang out with you guys." The teacher ran into the classroom, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Everyone quiet and quick get out your homework from last night." The class sulked, some upset that he showed up due to them not doing their homework.

Kyou went to his assigned seat, which was near Tohru's, taking out his homework. Once the class was all settled and the teacher began to teach the class, Tohru quickly jotted something down on a sheet of paper, folded it, and handed it to Kyou.

Kyou looked at the folded sheet of paper, and then at Tohru with a raised eyebrow. "What's this?" Kyou asked with his normal loud voice. Tohru's eyes turned to beads. She wished he would've used his whisper voice but he didn't. "Read it." She whispered. "Oh." Yuki turned his head slightly, looking back at Kyou, seeing that he was reading something.

The note said:

_So are you and Yuki getting along now? I was just wondering because I'm used to seeing the two of you fight all the time._

Kyou's heart sped up, pulling out a pencil to write back. He knew that him and Yuki were beginning to start something but it pissed him off that Tohru noticed so soon and all he could do was lie.

Kyou wrote back:

_No, I'm not getting along with that damn rat. He was just talking to me about stupid school. Why the hell would you think that? I can't stand him._

Kyou tapped his foot nervously, wishing he wouldn't have hugged Yuki because everyone would get to thinking that they were together. He was quite confused and torn between his emotions and what others would think of him that he had to lie to Tohru.

Tohru wrote:

_Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go bowling with me, Hana, and Uo tomorrow. It'll be fun._

Kyou wrote:

_I don't have anything else to do so I guess_

Tohru wrote:

_Okay...you don't mind if Yuki comes along do you?_

Tohru passed the note back to Kyou, watching him as he read the note. She saw his orange eyes glance over at Yuki before he wrote back, smiling to herself. _I feel bad for kissing Kyou and causing problems for him and Yuki but I was scared of Akito and what he would do to me if I disobeyed him. _Kyou passed the note back, the bell ringing.

Kyou wrote:

_I don't care...it's not like I'm gonna pay any attention to him._

Tohru giggled, sliding the note in between her book along with her class notes. Kyou was already out the door, Yuki following behind him adorably. "Wait up, you're walking too fast." Yuki complained. Kyou smirked, even though he didn't want to, slowing down his pace a little. "So what were you writing to Ms. Honda about?" Yuki looked over at Kyou while walking down the hall with him.

"She just wanted to know if I wanted to go bowling with her and her friends tomorrow."

"Oh okay." Yuki's fan girls were watching him like a hawk, wondering why they were getting along all of a sudden.

"I guess she wants you to come too because she asked me if I mind if you came." Kyou made brief eye contact with the rat, wanting to smile at the way he walked beside him. "And what did you say to that?" Kyou gulped, thinking of a lie.

"I told her I wanted you to go."

"Then of course I'll go." Yuki saw the clock on the wall in the hallway, signaling that he had three minutes to get to class, which was on the other side of the building. "I'll see you at lunch or after school because I have to get to class and I'm not sure if I'll be able to eat lunch because I have another student council meeting."

"During lunch? Then how are you gonna eat?" Kyou sounded quite concerned for the rat. Yuki smiled, turning towards him. "Don't worry. I'll eat something later." Yuki kissed Kyou on the lips, rushing down the hall in a hurry to get to the other side.

Kyou was blushing bright red. Yuki had just kissed him. At school in front of everyone. He watched Yuki until he couldn't see him anymore and went inside his classroom.

* * *

It was getting close to dinner time at the Sohma's. Shigure was on the phone teasing Mii and Tohru was in the kitchen cooking soba noodles with a bunch of sides to go along with it.

"Excuse me, Ms. Honda." Yuki peeked in the kitchen at Tohru, the sweet aroma of her cooking delighting him.

"Oh, Yuki. What do you need?" Tohru asked cheerfully, turning around towards him. "I wanted to know if you wrote down the pages we were supposed to do tonight for third period. I didn't get it." She smiled, turning back to the stove. "Yes, it's in my math book upstairs in my room. Oh and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go bowling with me tomorrow. Uo and Hana will be there."

"Of course." Yuki disappeared from the kitchen, making his way to the staircase. On the way he saw Kyou sitting on the couch watching television, knowing that he should be doing the pages the teacher assigned also.

The door to Tohru's room opened, Yuki stepping inside. Her girlish pink room was extremely clean and it smelled like the perfume she always wore. "Now where's that book?" Yuki spotted it on her study desk. "Oh there it is." Yuki went over to it, picking it up. When he opened the math book, he saw the note in Tohru and Kyou's handwriting.

"This must be the note they were writing." Yuki wasn't going to be nosy and read it at first but then he saw the words 'damn rat' and decided he would read it. He read the note from the beginning to end, finding out that Kyou had lied to him. He was angry and hurt, checking Tohru's notes she took in class so that he'd know what pages to do. He put the note Tohru and Kyou wrote back in the book, closing it shut.

Yuki traveled down the steps, walking to the couch where Kyou was. Yuki stared down at him from behind the couch for a moment, and then pushed him in the back of the head. "You stupid cat. I hate you." Kyou turned to look up at him, wondering what he was angry about. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter." Yuki crossed his arms, marching away from the couch. Kyou jumped to his feet, grabbing Yuki by the arm. "Hold on a sec. What the hell did I do?" Yuki pulled away from Kyou, punching him in the face. "You know what you did." Kyou was shocked for a minute, his orange eyes satiated in confusion. Yuki looked away from Kyou, his eyes watering from the look Kyou gave him. Yuki left Kyou, heading up the steps.

"Fine, I hate you too!" Yuki paused, shutting his eyes as Kyou's words stabbed at his heart. He continued up the steps, going to his room. He slammed it shut, sinking to the floor in the middle of his room. He tried to stop from feeling so down because it would only make him cry and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

_How did things get so complicated? _Yuki bit down on his lower lip, lowering his head. _I was able to take those words from Kyou before but now...it hurts._ The door to his room opened and shut. "Just leave me alone." Yuki stayed put on the floor, hearing foot steps draw nearer. He knew it was Kyou. He could tell. Kyou kneeled down in front of him, seeing that Yuki was upset.

"I said just leave me alone!" Yuki hid his emotions quite well now that Kyou was in the room. "Tell me why you're mad at me." Kyou tried looking into Yuki's eyes but he wouldn't let him.

"You lied to me." Yuki's voice was low with sadness. "I was looking for the notes that Ms. Honda took during class and I saw what the two of you were writing."

"That's what you get for being nosy." Kyou didn't mean to sound rude but it sort of just came out that way. Yuki brought his eyes to look at Kyou. "Shut up! I didn't want to read it. Actually I trusted you until I saw that you called me a damn rat. So I read it to see what it was about...and then I found out that you told Ms. Honda that you can't stand me. If that's how you really feel then why waste your time with me?!" Kyou's eyes were shaky, not knowing what to do. He wasn't used to this type of thing.

"I'm not wasting my time! Just because I wrote that to Tohru doesn't mean I meant it! She was gonna probably start telling her friends stuff about us!"

"So! If you really liked me you wouldn't care. You know what? Just leave because I don't feel like arguing with you tonight. I have other things to do."

"So what are you trying to say? You don't want me around you! All because of a stupid note that I wrote to Tohru! I didn't mean what I wrote! I just didn't know what else to put!" Yuki stood to his feet, walking to his desk he always did his homework at. "Well you could have told me what you really wrote to her."

"Damn it! I didn't tell you because I knew you would get mad at me!" Kyou went to Yuki who was standing by the desk. "You always have to be so damn difficult. I do one thing wrong and you get pissed off!"

"Well, don't do things to piss me off." Kyou clinched his fists, getting mad at Yuki. How dare Yuki say don't do things to piss him off when he always did things that pissed him off. "Fine, ya damn rat! Stay in your room and finish your damn homework!" Kyou marched towards the door, taking a deep breath and exhaling. "Just let me know...when you're not mad at me anymore." His voice was calmer, glancing at Yuki one last time before opening the door to leave. Yuki stared blankly at the doorway, imagining Kyou still standing there. He sighed to himself, taking a seat in the chair at the desk. Deep down, Yuki knew that Kyou cared for him no matter what happened or what he said but still, some things Kyou did still seemed to hurt him, but for now, he let it go.

"Gosh, Kyou. You're lucky I like you so much." Yuki softly said to himself, starting his homework.

* * *

At the bowling alley, Tohru, Uo, and Hana were putting on their bowling shoes, chatting while Kyou and Yuki put on theirs. "These shoes are too tight." Yuki complained, pulling them off again. 

"Damn, you never do anything right." Kyou teased. "Don't you know your own shoe size?" Yuki stared blankly at Kyou, watching Kyou grab his shoes that were too small. "Of course I know my own shoe size."

"Then why the hell are they too tight? Come on. I know I have to do almost everything for you." Yuki smiled and rolled his eyes at Kyou before standing up.

"Aren't they the cutest?" Uo said, tightening the laces to her shoes. "I bet they don't even realize how cute they look together. It's like they used to hate each other a few weeks back but all of a sudden their in love."

"Yes, I know." Tohru admired them; smiling at her two guy friends over at the shoe check out station. _I don't even want to help tear them apart. I should be supportive of them not hurtful but then I don't want Akito angry with me. Who knows what he could do? For now I'll just have fun and let Kyou and Yuki be happy. After all they both deserve to be loved._ She tied her shoes and smiled bigger with her eyes shut. "I'm all ready! As soon as Yuki and Kyou gets back then we can play." Tohru spoke with a cheery voice, trying her best to push away what was bothering her. Soon if this got out of hand she would have to tell someone or else she would fall in to a long trial of abuse from Akito.

The lady exchanged the shoes for Yuki, smiling and saying that it wasn't a problem that Yuki got a little mixed up. "Yeah, he can't ever do anything right." The lady giggled, watching them argue.

"Oh, shut up Kyou! I guess I have a different size in these types of shoes."

"Well that sure as hell sounds dumb. You try to make excuses for everything. Just admit it. You're not perfect and you got the stupid size wrong because you're probably really just as dumb as you say I am all the time." Kyou was oblivious to the fact that he was starting to get used to Yuki being close to him and grabbed his hand as he walked back towards the others. "Well, I'm waiting. Just say the words." Kyou looked at the dark silver haired boy, seeing the blush on his cheeks as they walked. "Now you're blushing. What the hell for?" Yuki smiled lightly, squeezing the hand that Kyou was holding onto.

Kyou's orange eyes looked down, seeing his self holding hands with Yuki. He blushed himself, pulling his hand away with shyness. "Oh, don't be shy stupid cat. I'm not gonna hurt you." Yuki grabbed on to Kyou's arm, staying close to him while they walked.

"Here they come." Hana announced. "Try to not tease them too much Uo." Hana informed her blonde friend who was probably going to tease them anyway.

"Took you two love-birds forever to get back." Kyou was shocked at Uo's words, pushing Yuki away from him. "We're not love-birds. The damn rat just...hell I dunno what the hell he's doing." Kyou took a seat by Tohru, staring at the bowling lane.

"Okay, so how are we gonna do this?" Tohru asked, looking adorable in her bowling attire. "Well one thing is if I'm going against that damn Yuki I'm going to beat him."

"You shouldn't have said that. You're only going to embarrass yourself when you lose." Yuki replied. "Oh goody. I have a great idea everyone. How about Uo and Hana are on a team and Kyou and Yuki on the other? I'll keep score." Tohru was smiling so big that Kyou didn't even want to complain that he would be on the same team as Yuki. Deep down he wanted to anyway. "That sounds great." Uo stood next to Hana, eying the two boys. "As for you two, try to behave and keep your mind on the game." Uo joked.

"Damn it! No one told you to open your mouth ya stupid blonde! Get your own damn business and..."

"Stay out of you and Yuki's business?!" She gave Kyou a look that portrayed if he said anything else she would make things more embarrassing for him.

"Argh, shut up!" Kyou grabbed Yuki a little roughly by the arm, pulling him with him to go choose the bowling balls they were gonna use for the game. Uo and Hana followed behind.

Yuki picked up a shiny yellow ball, waiting while Kyou chose his. From the corner of Kyou's eyes he could see the shiny yellowness glowing. "Jeez, you always get things to remind you of cheese don't you. It even has holes." Uo and Hana picked the ones they wanted and watched them argue.

"Shut up, stupid cat." Yuki dropped the ten pound bowling ball on Kyou's foot, making him screech in pain. "Damn it! You did that on purpose!" Kyou hopped with one foot, rubbing his hurt one, and then he stood up straight, grabbing the collar of Yuki's shirt with both hands. He pulled him closer in anger. "You do that one more time and I'm gonna have to hurt you!" Yuki stared at the cool orange eyes staring back at him. "Oh really?" Yuki's dark eyes lowered, licking his lips. "And what exactly are you going to do? Punish me a little?" Yuki's voice was sexual and low, causing a blush to creep up on Kyou's cheeks again.

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Kyou responded.

"Maybe." Uo and Hana blushed, clearing their throats. "Um, we don't wanna keep Tohru waiting over there do we?" Uo questioned. Kyou let go of Yuki, rolling his eyes. "Let's go." Yuki followed behind Kyou and Hana and Uo behind him.

"Okay! Ready to start!" Tohru had her game face on, one hand on her waist and the other holding a pencil high in the air.

"Of course Ms. Honda." Yuki smiled at her, the game starting. It was Yuki's turn first, walking up to the lane to bowl. He scored perfectly, Tohru cheering for him from behind the place she kept score. "About time you did something right!" Kyou crossed his arms and Uo wanted to crush his ego so bad for some reason. "You're still gonna lose. Watch you get all gutter balls and not even score one point. Just because Yuki got a strike doesn't mean you will!" Kyou frowned at her, beginning to shout.

"Who asked for your got damn opinion, stupid slut?!" Uo expected for him to say that, after all she did start it. "Well, I wouldn't be talking if I were you. You're only mad because you know Yuki's better than you at absolutely everything." Uo didn't know how much that hurt Kyou, cutting him a little deep. "Stop fighting you two." Yuki stepped over to them, standing beside Kyou.

"Argh, get away from me you dumb rat!" Kyou pushed Yuki, angry from what Uo said to him. "Aw, what's the matter? You want to take it all out on Yuki? He can't help that he's better than you." Tohru sighed, getting up out of her seat. "Would you two please stop?"

"Well that stupid bitch started it! I don't need some dumb girl talking to me and telling me that Yuki is better than me." Kyou shouted in anger.

"Kyou! Don't talk like that. We're supposed to be having fun not arguing. Uo, I need to talk to you for a second okay." She pulled Uo off to chat with her. "Why did you say that to Kyou? He's really sensitive when it comes to losing and when you say that Yuki's better than him, it makes him angry."

"Well, I was only playing with him. Since he called me a slut I thought I might bruise his ego a little. I didn't know he would get so upset about it."

"You know how some guys are. You say one thing to hurt them and they can hate you for it. You both are my friends and I don't want you fighting. So Uo, for me, don't say things like that to Kyou. I'm sure he won't say anything out of the way to you if you be nice."

"Fine, Tohru. I'm sorry for starting this up but he was asking for it when he called me a slut."

"Okay, I'll talk to him later about that. For now let's have fun and forget about all this."

"Right." Uo smiled at Tohru, going back into the game.

Yuki and Kyou won the first game but Uo and Hana came back on them hard winning the second one. "Now you both are winners!" Tohru cheered cheerfully, her stomach growling. "I'm hungry. How about we go get something to eat? They have a lot of tasty American food here." Tohru stood up, walking with her friends to the food section of the bowling alley.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Hana glanced back at Kyou and Yuki from the corner of her eye, seeing Yuki grab Kyou's hand. She thought to herself that they had to have something going on between them by the way they acted around each other. Even though they fought, they still got along every now and then which proved that they could be starting something. Hana continued to analyze the couple, knowing they were never this close before.

They all ordered their food and were at the table eating when Kyou got up to get a refill. A large group of Yuki's fan girls showed up next to Kyou with envy. "Are you dating our prince Yuki?" The girls were all jealous, holding a mild hatred towards Kyou.

"What? Who the hell are you? And what do you mean _your_ prince Yuki?" The lady behind the counter re-filled Kyou's drink, handing it back to him. "We're Yuki's fan-club." They started their routine, Kyou's eyes growing large with embarrassment as he watched them fold in to letters. "And he's our prince. That means you stay away from him got it?" Kyou remained silent for awhile, staring at the girls like they were stupid.

"Who the hell are you to tell me to stay away from him? I do what I want and besides he's not your prince."

"He is too."

"I'm not even gonna argue with a bunch of horny sluts. All you want is to have sex with him, which is never gonna happen so just find some other guy to stalk and bother." Kyou took a sip of his soda, walking back to the table.

"What did they say to you?" Hana asked. Kyou took another sip of his soda, slouching down in the seat. "A bunch of bull shit, telling me to stay away from their prince Yuki. What a bunch of retards." Kyou looked over at Yuki, lowering his eyes. "You seriously need to put a leash on those damn bitches of yours. They're gonna piss me off."

"And why is that?" Uo questioned. Tohru was blinking and smiling at Kyou, waiting for him to respond.

"Because they're a bunch of sluts that's why. Their never gonna have Yuki so they might as well give up now."

"Aw, well isn't that sweet. You want Yuki all to yourself." Kyou blushed again, his pulse quickening. Yuki glanced at the orange haired boy, already knowing that Kyou wanted him all to his self no matter what he said.

"What? Are you speechless now?"

"No, I just don't want to waste my time talking to you that's all." Kyou continued sipping on his soda, Tohru excusing herself to the restroom. "I think I'll go too." Hana got up from the table and headed to the restroom also. "I think I have to too. I'll be back lover boys." Uo winked at them, getting up from the table. "Girls always have to go to the restroom in groups. What the hell do they do in there?"

The fan girls were watching Yuki and Kyou like a hawk, a strong hatred growing towards Kyou. "I hate that stupid Kyou. He gets to be so close to the prince. I thought he hated him." Kyou spotted them staring from the corner of his eye, than glanced at Yuki.

"What?" Yuki sipped some of his soda; his heart pounding in his chest by the way Kyou looked at him. "Do I have something on my face?" Yuki blushed when Kyou turned towards him more in his seat. "No, but..." Kyou's orange eyes were glistening, licking his lips while Yuki sipped his soda. "I want you to kiss me." Kyou grabbed the cup from Yuki's hand, putting it on the table. Yuki blushed, feeling butterflies flutter in his stomach. "Kiss you?" Yuki said the words shyly, Kyou's eyes enticing him. "Yeah...kiss me." Yuki felt his self drawing closer to Kyou, his eyes slowly shutting before his lips met with his.

The moment their lips touched, a sultry electrical feeling ran through their veins. Kyou kissed Yuki passionately and deep, knowing the girls were watching. "Oh my god! They're kissing!" The leader of the fan girls clenched her fists, hating the orange teen boy as he kissed Yuki so tenderly. "I see. Girls, when school gets back in Monday, we have to destroy them."

"Right." They all watched, some finding it quite hott to see them kiss each other. "Aw, the prince is so gorgeous. Kyou is pretty hott too."

"Shut up!" The leader shouted. "I'm supposed to be the one kissing Yuki, not that dumb Kyou." She felt hot tears surface her eyes, her obsession for Yuki deepening.

Kyou broke the kiss for air, his orange eyes staring at Yuki. Kyou smiled, kissing Yuki again on the lips, and then pulling him into a hug. Kyou smirked at the girls while they watched in envy, telling them with his eyes that Yuki was his and wasn't going to share him either.

* * *

When they got home, Tohru was tired, dragging herself to bed. "I can't believe how tired I am. Tonight was so much fun." She fell onto her cool big bed, the pillow cold to her skin. She didn't even feel like changing into her pajama's as she lie there with her eyes closed. _Yuki...Kyou...I'm so happy for them._ Tohru smiled, falling asleep. 

Kyou was in his room, shirtless putting on his pajama pants when he heard his door open. "Kyou..." Yuki softly said, shutting the door behind him. "Yeah." Kyou turned towards Yuki as he approached. "I don't feel like going to sleep yet." Yuki ran his hands across Kyou's bare chest, Kyou's eyes watching him curiously. Kyou could tell what Yuki wanted by the way he touched him, loving the feel of his hands on him. "So what do you want to do?" Yuki kept his eyes on him, pushing his body close against Kyou's.

"I want you to kiss me again." Kyou licked his lips, staring intensely at the boy in front of him. He connected his lips to his, their tongues colliding as they kissed. The kiss lasted for about thirty seconds before Kyou pulled away and started to kiss his neck. Yuki ran his hands up Kyou's back while he felt Kyou's warm mouth sucking and licking his neck, giving him a love bite.

Moments later Kyou had Yuki on his bed shirtless, giving him warm sweet kisses all over that lead down to his crotch. Kyou licked his lips, sliding off Yuki's pants as Yuki panted sexually. Kyou looked up at Yuki, taking his hard cock into his mouth making Yuki moan his name from how good it felt. Kyou sucked slowly, sliding his mouth further on Yuki's length to get used to the feeling.

Yuki found Kyou to be such a turn on whenever he looked up at him while he sucked on him in between his legs. Kyou massaged Yuki's cock with his tongue as he sucked harder, feeling his self get harder. Yuki moaned and panted, licking his lips feverishly. "Kyou..." Yuki could barely speak it felt so good. "I want you to fuck me." Kyou glanced up at him, slowing down his pace before taking his mouth off of Yuki.

Kyou licked his lips, breathing heavily as he watched the look of desire on Yuki's face. Kyou pushed apart Yuki's legs more, pushing two fingers inside of him. Yuki whined, feeling Kyou move his fingers deeply in and out of him. "Mmmm, Kyou." Kyou was in love with the way Yuki called his name, his eyes watching Yuki bite down on his lip from the pleasure and slight pain he felt. "Do you like what I'm doing to you?" Kyou asked. Yuki nodded, moaning out the words 'mmm hmm' while Kyou continued to tease him.

"Good." Kyou pulled his fingers from inside Yuki, taking his pants off and getting on top of him. Kyou kissed Yuki roughly, his tongue running over Yuki's excitedly.

Kyou broke the kiss, staring into Yuki's dark eyes for a moment, wanting to see the expression on his face when he entered him. "Oh god, Kyou." Yuki whined when Kyou's hard erection entered him, feeling Kyou kiss his lips to distract him from the pain. "Try not to be so loud." Kyou whispered charmingly, kissing Yuki's forehead.

Kyou moved slowly at first, and then faster, moaning at how good it felt to be inside of Yuki. "God, you feel so good." Kyou panted, driving in and out of Yuki a little roughly, sending pains and pleasures through his lover.

After awhile, they switched positions, Yuki on all fours as Kyou thrust inside of him from behind. Yuki was moaning and panting loudly, feeling Kyou's hand pleasure him while Kyou's other hand held on to his waist. Yuki knew he was beginning to get so loud so he tried his best to silence himself, moaning out the words 'harder Kyou' as Kyou made him feel so damn good. Kyou soon felt his self wanting to cum, knowing that Yuki was on the brink of release too. He made Yuki cum first, feeling his self spill inside of Yuki seconds afterwards. Yuki could feel the warmness of Kyou's release splash inside of him, panting as Kyou pulled out of him.

Yuki fell onto the bed, Kyou collapsing on top of him, both of them panting heavily. Seconds later, Kyou rolled off of him, pulling Yuki into him in an embrace. He wiped the sweat from Yuki's forehead, giving him a kiss on that spot with a soft smile.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the lemon...I would've made it longer but I've been busy with school and stuff and sorry this chapter took so long to write. I wanted to make it good and the next few chapters should be fun with a lot of lemons. Let me know what you think is hott and stuff like that because reviews are what keeps me going. I love to here replies on how the story is going and stuff like that. Well anyway I'm gonna try and get the chapters up faster for you guys but school is just getting back in and the teachers are loading projects on me. Well, again, I hope u enjoyed it. 


	9. Warning

Monday came around again and today was going to be a big day because a major school event was being held. A bunch of activities were already going on and Yuki was in another student council meeting discussing how exactly the day was going to go. Kyou was at the water fountain getting a drink of water when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"What the hell do you want?" He stood up straight, turning towards the person who tapped him. "I need to have a talk with you. It's important business." The leader of Yuki's fan club, Motoko crossed her arms, trying to intimidate the cat. "Talk about what? I don't have anything to say to you." Kyou was on his way to march around her when she grabbed him by the arm. "Let go of me you stupid wench." He quickly pulled away from her, making some space so that she wouldn't end up making him transform.

"You're going to regret those words, but anyway. I wanted to let you know that you need to stay away from Yuki. He belongs to me." Motoko spoke with such dignity, holding her head up high.

"Says who?" Kyou raised an eyebrow. "Well, me of course and I'm sure Yuki doesn't want anything to do with you. I saw you the other night at the bowling alley, when you kissed my sweet Yuki. That look you gave me, I didn't like it and I'm here to let you know that he's mine okay. Mine, mine, mine and I won't let you have him." Kyou stared at her for a moment, figuring she was going to soon be the most annoying girl he'd ever met, well second most annoying considering Kagura was the first and always would be. "What makes you think that Yuki belongs to you? If he did then you wouldn't be whining to me about staying away from him because you'd already have him. But I don't even wanna waste my time talking to some obsessed bitch who's running after someone that they're never gonna catch."

Motoko clinched her fists in anger. "How dare you speak that way to me? I'll have you know that I'm the leader of the Yuki fan club and I don't appreciate one word that came from your stupid mouth! Just for that, you're gonna have to suffer the consequences!" Kyou rolled his eyes, turning his back on her. "Whatever. Talk is cheap and I doubt he'll even let you get close to him." Kyou treaded down the hall, wondering where Yuki was. He then remembered Yuki telling him that he had to go to a short meeting and that it wouldn't take too long.

"I'm going to make that stupid Kyou suffer. If it's the last thing that I do. I won't let him take Yuki away. I won't, I won't, I won't. I won't let Kyou have him. I won't!" A few guys and girls around her were staring at her like she had a screw loose. "Are you okay?" A random boy asked. "No, I'm not okay! Now beat it!" Motoko poked out her lip and sighed, making her way down the hallway.

Motoko paused when she heard a beautiful familiar voice talking to someone in a nearby room. She quickly peeked inside, seeing Yuki and a few other people chatting. "I wonder what they're talking about." Her eyes were glued on him, watching every move he made. "I have to find a way to get close to Yuki...before it's too late." A few minutes later, everyone was making their way out of the meeting room, Yuki taking a little longer since he was gathering up some papers.

Motoko waited for everyone to be out of sight, slipping inside the room with Yuki. "Yuki." She made her voice as soft and charming as possible, tossing her long hair over her shoulders. "Oh, hello Motoko." Yuki greeted her, putting away the folder in one of the file cabinets. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." Yuki smiled delicately. "I'm doing okay. What about you?" She glided over to him, grabbing both his hands. "Ms. Minagawa, what are you doing?" Yuki took his hands away, wondering what she was up to.

"Oh, come on. I know you're not really into that stupid Kyou are you?" Motoko watched Yuki's eyes, stepping a little closer to him. "You can hold Kyou's hand but not mine. Why do you have to be so cruel?" Yuki took a step back. "Don't waste your time with him. You should be with me." She puckered her lips, making Yuki quite uneasy.

"Ms. Minagawa, please give me some space." Yuki was mostly worried about transforming in front of her. If he turned into a rat she would freak out and his secret would be revealed. "No, I don't want to. We belong together and it's about time you realized it. You don't need that dumb Kyou." She was stepping closer and closer, making Yuki bump into a desk. "I'm sorry to hurt your feelings but I don't want you. Besides, I'm with Kyou." It felt like a thousand knives were being thrown into Motoko's heart.

"You don't mean that." Tears began to fill the rim of her eyes. "Please, tell me you don't mean that." Yuki hated to hurt Motoko but it was the truth. "You're a nice girl but I already have someone." Yuki slipped away from her, going towards the door. "I have to go. I'm really sorry." Yuki disappeared from the room, leaving Motoko in tears.

"Yuki didn't mean what he said. That Kyou is just blinding him and once I get rid of him, it'll be just the two of us." She wiped away her tears, heading towards the door.

Later on, Kyou was out running a five-mile race with Tohru and a few other students. "I know I'm with Yuki and all but I still can't let him beat me like he did last year." Kyou sped up, putting all his energy in his legs as he sprinted. Tohru giggled, finding it a funny and adorable sight to see Kyou run off like that, just to beat Yuki. Tohru began to feel a little tired from running so she slowed down, walking instead. Yuki soon caught up to her, seeing that she was exhausted.

"Are you okay, Ms. Honda?" Yuki questioned, slowing down with her. "Oh, yes, yes. I'm fine. I just need a little break that's all." She stopped to rest underneath the bridge, panting for air. "Go on ahead. I want you to have fun and you don't want Kyou to start thinking he can beat you if he wins this race." Yuki chuckled. "Did he say anything to you?"

"Well." Tohru panted. "He said, 'I know I' with Yuki and all but I still can't let him beat me like he did last year' and then he took off." Yuki rolled his eyes. "That dumb cat. He's only lucky I'm cutting him some slack. If I wanted to I could win this race, but..." Tohru looked up at Yuki with curiosity, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. "This time...I'll let him win, only because he tries so hard."

"You care about Kyou that much to let him win?" Tohru's eyes were sparkling, happy that Yuki and Kyou were finally seeing eye to eye. Yuki knew he cared for Kyou but he didn't want to go telling the world just yet. "I rather not answer that right now Ms. Honda. I bet he's trying so hard to get way ahead so that he'll be sure I won't catch up." Tohru giggled again, taking a seat on the ground. "I want you to go catch up to him. Even though you're going to let him win you should at least be a good challenge, don't ya think?" Yuki smiled, knowing that if he didn't make an effort to try to win that Kyou would never let him hear the end of it.

"I guess you're right." Someone mysterious was watching the two of them, not at all happy at what he was hearing. "Oh, and I'm so glad that you and Kyou are finally getting along. It makes me so happy to see you two together." Yuki blushed a bright red, looking towards the ground.

"Really? Because that day I saw you kiss Kyou, well I thought you might've liked him." Tohru blushed. "Oh, no, no. That day was sort of confusing. I just...well...I did kind of like Kyou but not like you like him. The two of you are together and I'm happy." Tohru had to make up something because she knew she couldn't pretend like it never even happened. "Thank you, Ms. Honda. To tell you the truth, I think Kyou isn't all that bad but anyway, are you going to be okay sitting here all by yourself? I don't want anything to happen to you. I'd never forgive myself."

"Oh no, no. I'll be fine." Tohru declared, with her cute girly voice, shaking her head. "You're not gonna get sick on me again are you?"

"Oh, no, no. Definitely no. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, Yuki. I just want to rest here a little while." Yuki smiled at Tohru, taking a deep breath. "Okay. Just stay safe Ms. Honda." Yuki trailed on down the path, catching up to a few other students running.

"Oh, man, oh, man. What am I gonna do? Akito is going to be so angry with me." Tohru let out a sigh, looking up at the roof of the bridge.

"What's the matter my little Tohru?" Akito spoke from in the darkness, slowly walking towards Tohru, revealing himself to her. "Akito!" Tohru looked down the road, seeing Yuki already too far down the road to hear her cry for help if he tried anything. "You've been a very bad girl and now you're going to have to suffer for it."

"But Akito! I'm trying I just don't know how to break them up! They're my friends you know! It's not that easy!" She shouted in fear, her voice a bit shaky. Akito progressed towards her, kneeling down in front of her.

"So you're telling me that with all those good ideas you think of, you can't think of a way to destroy that stupid meaningless relationship between Yuki and Kyou." Akito had an evil smirk on his lips, seeing the fear in Tohru.

"Yes, I mean, no." Tohru was nervous, shaking like a leaf by Akito's sinister eyes. "You failed to do what I told you to do so..." Tohru interrupted him in panic.

"Please, give me another chance! I just need more time." Akito stared at her, standing to his feet. "Get up." Akito shut his eyes. Tohru only looked up at him, too scared to stand to her feet. "I said get up!" Tohru did as she was told, slowly standing up. Akito then slapped her across the face, the sting of the slap making her cheek turn red. Akito pulled her close by her collar with a frown. "Now this time, I want you to do things right. I don't want to see Kyou nowhere near Yuki, understand?"

"Yes..." Tohru spoke fearfully, her dark eyes brimming with panic. "Yes, what." Akito brought his face closer to hers, the corners of his lips turning up. "I understand." Akito pressed his lips against hers roughly, pushing open her mouth forcefully with his tongue. Tohru's eyes were huge, feeling Akito's tongue move against her own violently. She didn't try and push him away because it would only make things worse and probably result in her getting slapped, or even worse, beat. He bit down on her tongue, drawing a little red from it, tasting the sweet bitter taste of her blood. Tohru groaned from the pain of Akito's evil kiss, feeling his hands run up her back.

Akito pulled away from the kiss, his lips wet as he gazed at her momentarily. "Are you too afraid to kiss me back?" Tohru shook her head, her words hard to come up. "N-N-No." Akito rolled his eyes, knowing she was scared to death of him. He decided he would leave her for now since they were out in public and could be spotted by anyone at any give time. "Just get the job done or I'm going to have to hurt you. Oh, and another thing. I don't want you talking to Shigure about this or anyone else. This is between me and you. If I get what I want, I'll promise I'll give you something you'll enjoy in return." He pushed Tohru to the ground, laughing as he walked away, leaving her shaking and confused.

* * *

"I won!" Kyou shouted, smiling, laughing, and teasing Yuki because he'd finally won. "How's that? I've finally beat you!" A few guys around caught their breath, surprised that Kyou actually won the race against Yuki. "I can't believe Yuki got beat by Kyou!" A few guy began to talk about Yuki's first defeat, making Kyou's day better than ever. "I know man. I guess you can't win em' all." Another guy said, high fiving Kyou. "Woah! Who ever thought the day would come that Yuki would lose to Kyou. I can't believe it!" Yuki was fighting to catch his breath, having a hard time breathing. His eyes were watching Kyou, a smile on his face, glad to see Kyou so happy from his victory. 

Kyou was so busy enjoying all of the attention that he didn't notice that Yuki was wheezing since he sometimes had mild asthma attacks. Kyou was rewarded for winning the race, receiving a red ribbon and a trophy. One of the students from the student council committee snapped a picture, congratulating Kyou. "So how does it feel to be a winner?" A student asked. Kyou let his self be distracted, answering everyone's questions with pride and not even noticing the condition Yuki was in. Yuki began to feel a little lightheaded, finding it harder and harder to breathe. He reached in his pocket, discovering he didn't have his asthma pump with him.

Kyou was surrounded by a group of people, looking pass all of them to see Yuki in a poor condition. "Yuki." Kyou said softly to himself, his heart skipping a beat. Everyone raised an eyebrow, wondering what Yuki had to do with anything since he lost the race. Kyou could see the distant look Yuki portrayed even from afar and it looked like he was about to pass out and he was. "Yuki!" Kyou pushed his way through the crowd, making it to Yuki before he hit the ground. "Yuki." Kyou looked him over worriedly, taking him into his arms.

"Is he okay?" Everyone rushed over, worried about Yuki and his sudden condition. Yuki's fan girls watched from afar, hoping that Yuki would be okay. "Oh my god. This is all Kyou's fault." One girl said. Motoko came running over to Yuki, trying to hold him in her arms. "Move!" Kyou pushed her away, standing to his feet with Yuki in his arms.

Yuki was breathless, his eyes half open and remote. Kyou took a few steps forward, whispering 'it's gonna be okay' to Yuki as he tried making it back to the school to the nurses office. Motoko clenched her fists, angry at the way Kyou just pushed her aside. "I'm going to make Yuki mine if it's the last thing I do. But first I have to make sure that he's okay. I wouldn't want him dying on me. I don't know what I'd do." Motoko ran towards the school building along with Kyou, a worried look on her face the whole time

* * *

Sorry this took so long to update and that it's not that much action and lemony stuff in it but I was busy with school work and soon I'll have a big break and I'll be able to post the chapters up more often and longer...the next chap will have a lemon for sure so don't worry. I also like to hear what you all think because it keeps me going. 


	10. Betrayed

Yuki's eyes gradually opened, seeing bright white lights and a blur of orange hovering above him. "...Kyou..." Yuki managed to say, his voice cracking. Motoko was near the door, hurt that Yuki called out for Kyou instead of her. She continued to watch, envious of the orange haired teen boy. "Are you feeling okay?" Kyou inquired. Yuki's vision began to come clear, noticing Kyou was sitting beside him. A light smile grazed his lips, his heart happy to see that Kyou was there by his side. "Yeah, I feel okay. I hope I didn't trouble you with my stupid asthma." Yuki tried sitting up but Kyou forced him back down. "It's okay, I don't mind. Besides, I was worried about you." Motoko was watching, still at the door way with her jealous eyes, hating to see Kyou so close to Yuki.

A faint blush arose on Yuki's fair cheeks, turning his eyes away from Kyou. "You were worried about me?" Yuki's voice was soft and serene, looking out the window of the infirmary. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Kyou trailed his finger along the side of Yuki's arm, watching Yuki watch the clouds go by."I just thought you would care more about everyone cheering for you after you won the race. I thought that was more important...than me." Yuki turned his eyes to look at Kyou, an electrical singe streaming through both their viens. Motoko couldn't take it anymore, rushing towards Kyou and pulling him by the hair. "I'm sick of you being so close to my Yuki!" She forced Kyou to stand to his feet by the way shetugged on his hair. Kyou tried to get Motoko to let go but her grip was strong and if he bumped into her he would end up transforming.

"Ms. Minagawa! Please, let go of Kyou!" Yuki sat up, afraid for Kyou transforming. "Why should I? He's coming in between us!" Her voice was hostile, pissing Kyou off to a great extent. She had control of him and he couldn't do anything about it. Yuki had to do something and quick before Kyou ended up turning into a cute little orange cat and their secret revealed."If you let go I'll give you what you want!" Motoko's expression mellowed out, her eyes looking towards Yuki with a hint of evil. "What did you say?" Yuki's face contorted, hating that it had come to this. "I said let him go...and I'll give you what you want." Yuki's voice was a bit calmer now, Motoko's fingers releasing the strands of Kyou'shair."Finally you realize we're meant to be." Motoko pushed Kyou aside, going to Yuki. "Let's just start where we left off earlier today." She licked her lips, a light smile playing at the corners of her lips. Kyou was quite curiuos on what she meant by 'start where we left off' and it made him wonder. What if Motoko wasn't fully crazy like he thought and Yuki's actually been secretely telling her that he would be with her?"What the hell does she mean start where you left off? Yuki what the hell is she talking about?" By the time Yuki could say another word, Motoko captured him with a kiss, getting what she desired most. Kyou's heart broke in two from the sight, feeling his stomach churn with sickness as he stood there speechless.Motoko kissed him deep and passionate, smiling inside of the kiss. Yuki's dismal eyes were half open, seeing the broken look on Kyou's face while he allowed Motoko to kiss him, not even pushing her away. Kyou was confused, torn, and angry that Motoko was kissing Yuki, especially after he blatantly told her that she would never even get close to him. On top of that, Yuki let the kiss linger for quite some time.

"Damn it! I don't have to put up with this!" Kyou turned and rushed out the room in sadness and anger. Yuki hated his self so much right now and the fact that he always had to go to the extremes just to protect their identity, well, it just wasn't fair. Yukitore away fromthe kiss, pushing her away. He was disgusted by it and cursed his self for even letting it happen."Leave.""But, I still want more.""Leave!" Yuki said again, this time more stern. Motoko's eyes were shaky, surprised that Yuki was so rude to her after thier first kiss. "Yuki, please, I don't want to...""Go!" Motoko took a few steps back, giving Yuki some space by the tone of his voice. "Fine, I'll leave. But I'll be back and soon you'll realize that you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you." She turned her back, taking a few more steps and then stopping. "Oh, and I know you enjoyed that kiss. I could tell." She smirked, leaving Yuki in the nurse room all by himself.All Yuki could think about was Kyou and how much he hurt him by offering to kiss Motoko, knowing she would probably want more after that one kiss. He felt his stomach get sick and he felt a void, wanting Kyou to be back beside him but he was gone. Yuki was about to get up out of bed when someone else came in through the doorway."Yuki! Are you okay?" A breathless Tohru asked. Hatori came in right behind her with a bag in his hand. Yuki didn't really want to see either of them right now after what just occurred. "Excuse me Tohru but I'm going to have to check Yuki to make sure that he's okay." Hatori had a stethoscope in his hands, placing the ear peices in his ears."Right." Tohru gladly stepped aside, letting Hatori by so that he could get to Yuki. "How are you feeling?" Hatori questioned, pulling out a few tools. _Pretty damn worthless._ Yuki sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm fine. I just want to get the hell out of here and I don't need that silly check up, I'm okay." Yuki got out of bed, feeling his arm pulled by Hatori. "You're not going anywhere until I'm done checking you." He tried sitting Yuki back down but Yuki pulled away."I told you I don't need it! Can't you just leave me the hell alone!" Yuki shouted, running out of the room, not even looking at Tohru."I'm worried about Yuki. He's usually not like this whenever I try to give him check ups. Did something happen that I don't know of?" Hatori started to put his things back in the bag, standing to his feet while removing the stethoscope from his ears. "No, I don't think so. When I heard that Yuki fainted I came rushing up here to make sure he was okay so I'm just asclueless as you are.""Well, as long as he says he's okay then there's no need to give him a check up. I just like to make sure that he's absolutely okay due to his condition and all.""Yes, I understand." Tohru wondered if Hatori knew anything about Akito coming on to her and threatening to hurt her if she didn't do what he wanted her to do. By the silence and look Hatori gave her, she decided she would keep quiet and not tell anyone, not even Shigure.After school, Kyou and Yuki made it home. Kyou was ignoring Yuki the whole way and wouldn't tell him why which made Yuki keep prying at him for an answer."Well, aren't you two quite the couple." Shigure teased, smiling as he danced around the two of them. "Is wittle Kyou mad at his wittle Yuki. Aww, I'm sure you two can work out your differences...perhaps in bed." Yuki blushed, turning towards Shigure

"How dare you say something like that?" Kyou rolled his eyes and sauntered away, not wanting to be apart of the argument since he was a little upset with Yuki. "What we do is none of your business! You don't see me yapping my mouth about how you and my stupid brother are always making the oddest sounds all through the night while I'm trying to sleep!""That doesn't count. He doesn't live here." Shigure said quickly in defense with a smooth high singing tone."But still!" Yuki saw Kyou make his way up the steps, wanting to follow after him but he was held back by Shigure's grip. "Where do you think you're going?" Yuki pulled away from his grasp almost instantly. "Don't worry about it! Since when do you question where I go." Yuki was surprised at Shigure's behavior, his attention torn in two."Fine, if you have to be rude I'll let you go to Kyou. Just don't be so loud! Me and Tohru don't want to hear how hard you two do each other." Shigure joked, spinning around like a tornadoe, all the way into the kitchen. Yuki clenched his fists, embarrased and angry that Shiguresaid something like that.Yuki decided he would sit down on the couch and watch telivison for awhile so it they wouldn't think that he was going straight to Kyou, he would hear Shigure's mouth all night if he did.Since Tohru had to work this evening, Shigure decided he would order out for tonight and on top of that Tohru cooked almost every single day. He wanted to give her a break.An hour or two quickly rolled by, the Sohma house quiet and peaceful.

Shigure was in his office writing out his manuscript for the next deadline for Mii, tapping his foot anxiously. He yawned, hearing the doorbell ring. He knew it was the delivery boy so he grabbed some cash and went to the door."Hello, how are you doing today? I came to drop off a delivery for the Sohma's.""I'm doing great actually, just working on a book. It's rather funny how my boss always stresses out about the deadlines on my books." Shigure paid for the food with a big smile on his face. "I tend to tease her alot of times by telling her that I haven't wrote it when I really have it allfinished. She'll throw the biggest fit which is what I live for." The delivery boy laughed, handing Shigure the reciept. "Thats sort of mean don't ya think?""Yeah, but the funny out weighs the mean." Shigure laughed loud and closed the door, smiling immensely all the way to the kitchen. "Now where are those two naughty boys?" Shigure loved the smell of fresh take-out and he knew that it was going to taste just as good as it smelled. He made his way up the steps slowly, knowing that he might end up seeing or hearing something sexual between Yuki and Kyou.

* * *

I am so sorry for taking so long on the update a bunch of stuff was going on and I was writing out the story but I didn't get a chance to work on it as much as I wanted to. I was busy with school and trying to get my grades really high but things are starting to get easier so I might be able to post the chapters up quicker. Plus I have a boyfriend now and I spend alot of time with him too but don't worry keep reading my story I'm sure it's gonna get good. I just need to post the chapters faster because I know yall have been waiting for a long time now. But please review. Sorry this chapter is sort of short the next one will be longer and it will have lemons between YukixKyou and TohruxAkito...so it's worth waiting for in my opnion. Thank u guys for all ur comments in the other chapters.


	11. Chaos

Shigure walked up the stairs quietly, hearing nothing at all in the hall ways. He wondered why Yuki and Kyou weren't running around the place arguing with each other or doing their normal activities like they used to. That made him a little worried. He wasn't used to it being this quiet. He knocked on Kyou's door softly, clearing his throat before he spoke.

"Kyou? Are you in there?" He waited for a moment for a response, but when he got nothing, he decided to open the door to see if everything was okay.

Empty. The room had no sign of Kyou or any indications that he had recently been in the room. His bed was still neatly made, the slide-in doors to his balcony were shut, and his T.V. was also shut off, sending an even more worried feeling through Shigure's body. He raised an eyebrow. "What on earth is going on?" He exited Kyou's room, shutting the door behind him. He then went to go check Yuki's room, relieved to see Yuki standing by the window.

"Yuki! I was worried about you." Yuki didn't say anything, only continued to stare out of the window into the distant sky. "Kyou isn't in his room. I was wondering if you knew where he was." Yuki still didn't say anything. "You know you can talk to me if something is bothering you...or if something is going on between you and Kyou that's getting a little out of hand." Shigure somehow hoped that by him saying that would get him to talk, but it didn't. He stepped in further to the room, getting closer to Yuki. "You know, talking always makes it better." He got close enough to see the look in Yuki's eyes even though Yuki turned away so that he couldn't see his face.

"Shigure, I don't mean to be rude but I don't want to talk right now. I want to be alone."

"Did something happen today?" Shigure questioned. A flash of what happened earlier crossed Yuki's mind, remembering how much he had hurt Kyou by kissing Motoko in the infirmary after the race. _How could I be so stupid?_ Yuki thought to himself, his fists clenching. "Why do I have to be so stupid sometimes? I can't even..." He stopped himself from finishing his sentence, turning towards Shigure. "I can't even begin to say how much I hate myself after what I did to Kyou." Yuki directed his eyes out towards the window again, his heart sinking inside his chest.

Shigure didn't know the full story of what was going on but he knew the remedy to the situation and that was for Yuki to go and apologize to Kyou and come to an understanding. "Go find him." Yuki looked up at Shigure with a puzzled expression. "You should go find him. You're never going to make anything better by beating yourself up. Go talk to him...and maybe apologize. I'll meet Tohru after she gets off work so don't worry about that. Just go find Kyou." Shigure offered Yuki a smile before departing the room, leaving Yuki alone to think.

_Maybe I should go talk to him. How much worse can it get? Besides...it's only making me look guiltier if I don't say anything. Damn it, Kyou._ Yuki got dressed and left the house in search for Kyou.

Tohru was just getting off from work, leaving the tall skyscraper, surprised to find that no one was out waiting for her to walk her home. A cold chill went down her spine by the thought of having to walk home alone. "I shouldn't worry. I'll be just fine." She took a deep breath and began walking home, thinking about Yuki and Kyou and what they could be doing to keep them from meeting her after work.

A black car pulled up beside her. The windows were intensely tinted and she couldn't tell who was driving the car until the passengers window was reeled down. Her heart skipped a beat and her breath left her when she saw who was driving the car. "A-Akito?" She shivered, not knowing if she should take off running down the sidewalk or stand still like she was now.

"I've been waiting for you." An evil smile crossed his lips again, his eyes looking her up and down. She wasn't dressed in anything sexy but he still had a hard time controlling his thoughts as she stood there in fear. "Get in. I need to have a talk with you." Tohru panicked, turning to run away from him.

The sound of the car door quickly opening and shutting was heard and Tohru didn't get far before she was grabbed by Akito from behind. He pulled her roughly against him, her back towards him. "You actually thought that you could get away from me? You silly girl." His voice was low and deep in her ear, her heart going out of control now. She could smell the pleasant scent he carried. It was a unique smell that was indescribable and it made her wonder how he could smell so good and sound so sexy but be so evil. He turned her towards him, gazing into her eyes. "Now...I'm going to ask you again to get in the car. This time, be smart and don't run from me...you're going to make me have to hurt you." Her cheeks faded to a light red and she did what she was told and got in the car.

By the time Shigure arrived, he found the building were Tohru worked to be completely closed. He searched around for Tohru but he couldn't find her. "I hope I'm not too late." He checked his watch, seeing that it was somehow broken. "Shit!" He was frustrated and he started to worry about her. "She could be all alone in the woods or somewhere hurt." It made him sick to his stomach. He ran around the city looking for her, cursing his self for getting caught up in his writing back at home.



Kyou was sitting in the sand by the lake, tossing nearby rocks in the water as the moonlight shone down on him. He had been out here all day, thinking of Yuki and how he kissed Motoko so willingly. He hated her and he hated Yuki for doing it. _What am I, stupid? How could I think that a relationship like the one me and Yuki have could ever work. _He clasped one of the rocks beside him tightly in his hand. He was angry. He didn't want to even think of Yuki but every time he pushed himself to not think of him it only made it worse.

"God damn it!" Kyou tossed the rock into the water, clenching his teeth and staring up into the sky.

"Kyou." A soft alluring voice spoke. Kyou quickly turned his head towards the voice, his feelings running wild.

"What are you doing here?" He turned his eyes away from Yuki and back towards the sky. "I was looking for you. I wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to..."

"Save it." Kyou stood to his feet and walked over to Yuki, staring into his dark purplish eyes for a moment. He knew that Yuki really meant sorry when he said it but it still wasn't enough. He couldn't trust Yuki and he was stupid for thinking that he ever could. "You're still my enemy. Our relationship is over." It hurt Kyou to say that but it had to be said. He wasn't going to let his self feel so vulnerable to Yuki's love and be torn to pieces by Yuki cheating on him.

Kyou started to walk off back towards home. "Kyou! I didn't mean to kiss that stupid girl. She...she made me do it." Yuki wished he wouldn't have said that sentence but he had to say something to get Kyou to stop.

"Yeah, right. One of the most over-used sentences out there. Save yourself some dignity and leave me the hell alone." Kyou continued to walk away, stabbing Yuki in the heart emotionally with his words. "Kyou." Yuki softly said to his self, crouching down in the sand. _This is all my fault. It's all my fault. I have no one to blame but myself._ He watched Kyou trail away until he couldn't see him anymore, thinking to his self, is it really over? He crawled to the exact spot where Kyou once sat, digging his fingers into the soft cool sand, wanting to just go back and change what had just happened.

Akito parked his car at a cliff-side that was above a vast beach near the city. You couldn't see anything but water for miles and miles and the moon looked so beautiful reflecting on the water. Tohru kept her eyes straight ahead, trying her best not to look at Akito. He smirked, turning her face towards his. "I see that Yuki and Kyou aren't talking. But I know it's not because of you." His expression went completely cold now, scaring her again. "I asked **you **to break them up. 

But, to your luck, this Motoko girl seemed to give you a little boost. I want you to keep them apart and don't let them make up. Understand?" She didn't say a word. She was too scared to. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her face closer to his. "Always answer me when I talk to you." He unbuckled her seatbelt with his other hand and licked his lips.

"I'm sorry. I meant to say something b-but I..."

"You were too scared to speak." He smirked again, his eyes lowering down to her soft looking lips. "You'll get used to me sooner or later, my precious Tohru. Perhaps I should help you warm up to me." Tohru began to get nervous and backed away from him a little. That resulted in him pulling her roughly by the hair again. She groaned from the pain and looked down at her seat."That hurts." She softly said. Akito chuckled, loving how weak she was in his presence.

"Good. It's supposed to." He moved in to kiss Tohru, his lips pressing against hers, feeling an ecstatic sensation run all over him. He tried his best to ignore what he had just felt by kissing her deeper but it only made it worse. He pulled away roughly, a serious expression on his face. "You stupid fucking girl." His heart began to speed up and he started to feel a little nervous his self. He let go of her hair and bit down on his lower lip, turning away from her. Tohru noticed something different in his eyes but she couldn't tell what it was so she shrugged it off and waited for him to speak again.

"Get in the backseat."

"Excuse me?"

"I said get in the fucking backseat." She swallowed nervously, climbing into the back. She was beginning to really get scared now. Everything seemed so unpredictable. Akito shut off the engine and opened up the door, getting out of the car.

Tohru was clueless to what he was up to and she wished she was at home. She wished Yuki, Kyou, or Shigure would come and rescue her from this twisted evil Akito. She wished she could just run away from him with out him chasing after her. Soon, Tohru heard the sound of the door across from her opening and Akito getting in. Her cheeks flushed to red, knowing what he wanted to do to her.

"Please...Akito...I don't want to do this." He slid closer to her, licking his lips again. Tohru stared blankly, trying to think of a way out of this whole thing. "You must be out of your mind if you think I care." Tohru felt his mouth against hers again, wondering why he kept wanting to kiss and touch her if he was so into Yuki. Her mouth was forced open, Akito's tongue rubbing against her own. It felt good. She didn't know why she was enjoying his kiss so much when she knew what it was going to make him want to do.



As he kissed her, he moved his left hand to caress her thigh, slowly moving towards the middle. Tohru gasped when she felt the touch of his hand down there, placing her hand on top of his to stop him. Akito pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily. "What? You don't like it?" She didn't say anything, just stared. _Why can't I just hit him and get out of here? Why do I have to be so scared?_ Tohru found herself put in a position by Akito to where her back was against the car door. He ripped off her shirt and she started to fight him to get him off but he was stronger than her. "Akito...please...I don't want to do this." He stared at her breast, snatching off her bra and then moving his hands lower to pull off her pants but she stopped him.

"No...Akito." Tohru struggled to keep her voice as serious and straight as she possibly could. "You asked me to break up Yuki and Kyou and I'll try my best to do just that...but...I don't want to do this. I'm not going to do this...not with you." She lowered her eyes down to look at the gray leather seat she and Akito were sitting on, ready for him to hit her.

"Not with me? You're crazy." He tightened his fists, trying to look her in the eye but she wouldn't look at him. "Then who would you do _this_ with?" He wanted to know who would be better than him and why.

"That's none of your business, Akito." She politely said. Akito frowned, lifting her chin up with a single finger, looking her in her beautiful dark blue eyes. And then, he kissed her, pulling her closer to him. _This has got to stop. I'm already late on getting home. Shigure...I bet he's worried about me. Yuki and Kyou too._ She pulled away and blurted out something to Akito, hurting his feelings in a way. "Why are you trying to get me to break up Kyou and Yuki's relationship if you're going to touch me?! Isn't Yuki who you want?!" She immediately regretted saying that but by the time she could even apologize he slapped her again...hard.

"Don't ever talk to me like that?" Tohru started to cry. She wanted to go home and she was sick of being hit. She hated it. Akito sighed and pulled off his shirt, causing Tohru to cry harder. "Please don't rape me!" She sobbed. He frowned again, tossing the shirt he just recently took off in her face. "Put it on." He got out of the car and got in the driver's seat, reaching for the glove department to get out a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out, placed it in between his lips and threw the box back in the glove department, shutting it afterwards. Tohru was putting on Akito's shirt, keeping her eyes on him as he lit his cigarette and cranked up the car.

Shigure arrived back at home, worried, spotting Kyou on the couch. "I can't find Tohru." Shigure sadly said. "What!?" Kyou completely forgot about his current thoughts and looked towards Shigure. "I was going to meet her after work and when I got there...she wasn't anywhere around. 

I'm worried about her." Shigure lowered his head and sighed. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have got carried away in my writing."

Kyou stormed over to Shigure and punched him. "You're so stupid! Tohru does everything for us and you're going to pay her back by letting her get kidnapped by god knows who." Kyou was so angry at Shigure for some reason and this was just another problem to add to his current ones. "You disgust me!" Kyou was on his way to the door when Tohru came in.

"Tohru!" Shigure and Kyou both said in unison. Shigure rushed to Tohru and embraced her, glad that she was back home and safe. "I was looking all over for you. I thought you were in trouble." He pulled back from the hug and looked at her, noticing a purplish bruise on her right cheek. "What the...what happened Tohru? How'd you get that bruise?" Tohru quickly backed away, giggling.

"Oh, it's nothing Shigure. I just had a rough day at work, that's all. Kyou you shouldn't worry about me either. I'm fine." She was walking passed Kyou when she felt her arm being pulled back. "Wait a minute." Kyou started to say. "You smell like...Akito. What the hell did he do to you? And come to think of it. Where did you get this shirt? It's big on you. It has to be Akito's." Shigure looked in Kyou and Tohru's direction, his face contorting.

"Oh no." Shigure started to say. "Oh no. My poor Tohru! He didn't rape you did he?" Shigure stepped towards her but she backed away. "No! He didn't and I wasn't even with him. I'm really tired and I just want to get some sleep." She stormed up to her room and shut the door behind her. _They're not stupid. They know I was with Akito. What am I gonna do?_ She paced around her room, trying to think of something to tell them in the morning so that they wouldn't figure out what Akito was up to or what he was doing to her.

* * *

Sorry it took me four to five months just to update. I really enjoy writing this story and sorry for making you guys wait. I just recently graduated so I should have more time to post chapters up. I know it wasn't much about Kyou and Yuki in this chapter but it will be on the next one and it might be a lemon. So keep reading and I hope you enjoy the story until the end. Thank you...


	12. Forgive and Forget

The next morning, which was a Tuesday morning, Tohru woke up early as always to fix breakfast for everyone even though she didn't get much sleep. She was still worried about what to say to Shigure and Kyou if they asked about her encounter with Akito last night. She stepped over to the refrigerator, taking out eggs to make omelets, tofu, green onion, seaweed, and miso paste to make miso soup, and then she headed over to the cabinet to get some rice.

As she started to get everything ready to start cooking she heard one of the doors slide open, panicking at who it could be since everyone was still in the bed. She grabbed a pot from out of the cabinet and headed out of the kitchen towards the living room. "Who ever is sneaking around the Sohma house should leave now." Her voice had a slight hint of fear in it as she entered the living room. "Yuki! It's you! What are you doing up so early? Usually you would still be in bed?" Embarrassed, she hid the pot behind her back and giggled nervously. She noticed that Yuki was fully dressed and looked like he had been out all night. "A-are you okay, Yuki? You look a little out of it. How about some delicious breakfast?"

"Thank you, Ms. Honda, but...I don't think I have much of an appetite." He sulked. "Well, you sit down on the couch and I'll make you some warm tea to drink. Then, maybe we could talk. I've wanted to talk to you about something." She smiled delightfully before returning to the kitchen. Her mind wondered where Yuki could've been all night if he wasn't in his room sleeping. She turned on the stove, getting it warmed up before she placed the two pots and one pan on the burners. _Akito did say that I have to keep Yuki and Kyou away from each other._ She shut her eyes tightly, hating the whole idea of keeping them apart. They were like her best friends. Yuki would always tutor her and help her pass tests when things got a little complicated and Kyou would always be there to talk to. Even if he didn't know what exactly to say to her to help, it always cheered her up and made things better.

"How can I be so cruel to them? I should just tell them what Akito is doing to me and how he's forcing me to destroy their relationship...but..." Yuki walked into the kitchen, making slow steps towards her.

"Ms. Honda?"

"Yes, Yuki." She smiled big, hoping he didn't hear her talking to herself. That would ruin everything. "I've been wanting to talk to you too...about Kyou." He leaned against the counter, watching Tohru as she turned towards the stove again to continue cooking.

"What about Kyou?" She didn't make much eye contact with him, only stared at the boiling rice in the pot. "Last night, he broke up with me. He told me that we're still enemies and for me to leave him alone. I know I shouldn't have kissed Motoko but it was to protect him." Tohru was surprised at what she heard. She had no clue that the reason why Yuki and Kyou weren't talking was because he _kissed_ Motoko. "You kissed Motoko? B-but I thought you didn't like her like that."

"I don't like her like that, Ms. Honda. I actually dislike her and she was going to cause Kyou to transform if I didn't kiss her. I had to do something and she wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted." His dark purple eyes glistened, thinking of the hurt look in Kyou's eyes yesterday. "It was stupid of me to kiss her. I should have just pushed her and told Kyou to run..."

"Maybe this was supposed to happen." Tohru's voice was in a slight whisper, feeling like she wasn't good at this type of thing at all. Yuki's eyes shot up to look at her with surprise, not expecting to hear Tohru say something like that. "It probably would be best if you took a break from Kyou for awhile. He seems really hurt about all of this. Besides, you didn't used to get along with Kyou."

"But now I do!" Yuki replied defensively.

"You're only going to end up hurting each other."

"I didn't mean to hurt Kyou!" Yuki started to shout. Their conversation was beginning to turn into an argument. The first real argument they ever had.

"But you did, Yuki and it's bound to keep happening. You have far too many differences with Kyou for a relationship to work out how you want it too. The type of relationship you have with Kyou would be way too hard." Kyou had just woken up and was heading down the steps to get to the restroom when he heard Yuki and Tohru arguing in the kitchen. He paused, listening quietly, wanting to know what they were talking about.

"Every relationship is going to be hard, Ms. Honda! Something that you probably wouldn't know!" Tohru's feelings were hurt a little, but she felt like she deserved it for all the things she was saying to Yuki. "I'm sorry that I'm upsetting you, Yuki. I just think that you should just leave it alone. You shouldn't have kissed Motoko no matter what reason, even if it was to protect Kyou from transforming. You wouldn't want Kyou going around kissing other girls in your face, would you?" She questioned, walking to the cabinet to retrieve a kettle to brew tea.

"No, I wouldn't want that." Yuki hung his head as jealousy flowed through him at the thought of seeing Kyou with someone else. "Yuki, I know this is hard to hear but the best thing for you to do right now is to give Kyou some space and if he wants you back then the two of you could work things out then but for now, stay away from him. You're only going to cause him pain." Tohru had a sad look on her face. _You're only going to cause _**_me _**_pain._ She filled the kettle up with water and placed it on the vacant burner.

"But...I just want...Kyou. I don't care about anything else!" Yuki didn't understand the sudden change in Tohru's opinion of their relationship. He didn't know if he should take her advice or turn away from it.

Kyou was still listening near the doorway, elated to hear Yuki's words. He wanted to go in there and forgive Yuki for kissing Motoko but he decided to wait, leaving the kitchen's entrance and rushing back upstairs before they found out he was listening.

Tohru wanted to get out of the conversation she was in. She wanted to go to school and see her friends Uo and Hana so that she could forget about her problems for a second. _Why do things have to be so complicated?_ She finished preparing everything and looked Yuki in the eyes. "I'm so, so sorry Yuki. But it's the best thing I can tell you right now. Please, take my advice." She smiled feebly at him before rushing off to set the table.

* * *

At school, during second period, Tohru sat in her desk, staring into space. She was thinking about last night and what she was going to do to get out of the situation she was in. She didn't want to be used to tear apart Yuki and Kyou and she hated taking abuse from Akito_. If I tell Shigure what Akito is doing to me, I know he's going to get angry and confront Akito and end up getting hurt his self. I don't want that. But I have to tell someone soon_. She buried her head in her arms on her desk, wanting this to be all over.

When the teacher was finished teaching the lesson for today, Uo and Hana approached Tohru, kneeling down on either side of her desk. "What's the matter Tohru? Did someone hurt you?" Uo placed a hand on Tohru's back, rubbing it gently.

"Yeah, we're not used to seeing you like this. Yesterday you were just fine but now all of a sudden..."

"Just leave her alone." Kyou butted in as he strode over to them. "She's just tired. She didn't get much sleep last night from working so just leave her alone." Kyou had a feeling why she was acting so strange. He figured it was because she really was with Akito last night. He didn't know what took place or what happened between them but if she really was raped, he was sure she didn't want to talk much to anyone right now.

"Jeez, Tohru, you work yourself way too hard. Maybe, you should quit your job and take a breather." Uo suggested.

Tohru lifted her head abruptly and shot down the suggestion. "I can't quit my job. It's the only way I can earn money to take care of my part around the house and buy gifts for everyone on special occasions. I just feel a little tired today and nothing's wrong so don't you worry." She looked back and forth at Uo and Hana and smiled. They both smiled back, admiring Tohru's hard work.

"Well if you say nothing is wrong then I'll take your word for..." Uo paused, noticing a bruise on her cheek. "What happened there?" Tohru panicked, wishing she wouldn't have noticed. "Oh, that's nothing. I was working yesterday and I tripped over something and got this tiny bruise. Clumsy me." She giggled nervously. Uo didn't buy Tohru's excuse but she didn't want to argue with her about it. At least not in the classroom.

"Well, you can be a little clumsy sometimes, Tohru. But that looks like it hurts." Hana went around Tohru's desk on the other side to see the bruise.

"Yeah, it does look like it hurts. If someone's hurting you, you'd let us know...right, Tohru?" Tohru stared at Hana for awhile, wanting to burst into tears the moment Hana said that but she held back her tears and smiled. "Of course, I'd tell you. But no one is hurting me you guys. Relax. I'm okay." She pulled the both of them into a hug from her desk, happy that she had friends that cared.

Kyou wasn't buying this whole thing at all either. _I know she was with Akito but I wonder why. I'm going to get to the bottom of this._ He took a seat by the window and stared out of it. His mind wondered to Yuki approaching him last night at the lake, his heart sinking at how dismissive he was towards him. _Maybe I should have at least listened to what he had to say. I still..._ His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Yuki down below. _So that's where he's been...skipping class._ Kyou watched Yuki's dark silvery hair sway in the wind as he walked to find a seat on one of the benches.

A tiny smile arose on Kyou's lips, glad that he could watch him from afar. But then suddenly the smile faded and was replaced with a hurt expression. He watched Motoko run up to Yuki to take a seat beside him, planting a quick kiss on his cheek. _Fucking bastard! I was right to end things with you last night. You're just a liar. _Kyou got up from near the window and rushed out the classroom door.

Tohru stared at the doorway where Kyou just ran out of and hung her head. She wondered if she told Shigure what was going on between Akito and her if things would get better. She pushed away those thoughts, deciding to think about that later.

"Don't ever kiss me again!" Yuki shouted in fury. "I hate you! I tried my best not to be rude to you or to hurt your feelings but you went too far! I lost Kyou because of you!" A huge smile quickly appeared on Motoko's face.

"Oh, is that so." She slid closer to Yuki but Yuki quickly got up and backed away from her. "Now we don't have to worry about that dumb Kyou coming in to our relationship. It's about time he realized that you're in love with me." She made steps toward Yuki, and then ran to jump in his arms. Yuki's eyes widened, shocked that she was so fast but the surprised look diminished and turned to a confused one. He was still in his human form.

_What the hell? This is impossible! I-I was supposed to turn into a rat. What's going on here? _Motoko smiled deviously, seeing Kyou heading towards them. She thought quick of something to say and blurted it out to Yuki. "I'm so glad you love me, Yuki. I can't wait to go on that romantic date with you this weekend. You're so sweet to me and I know you didn't want Kyou finding out about us but at least now that he knows, we can be together." She quickly kissed Yuki, still in his arms.

Anger, jealousy, and misery streamed through Kyou as he watched the two of them together, wondering why Yuki hadn't changed into a rat by now but that was the least of his concerns at the moment. He thought back to this morning when he overheard Yuki and Tohru's conversation in the kitchen, Yuki's words repeating in his mind. '_I only want Kyou...I don't care about anything else'_. He rushed over to the two and snatched Motoko off of him, pushing her to the ground. "You fucking liar!" Kyou shouted at Yuki, punching him in the face. "You want to come to me and try to apologize for kissing her but you go and pull this shit. Don't ever expect me to take you back!" Yuki was at a loss of words. Everything was happening so fast and he was confused on why he was still in his human form after Motoko jumped on him.

"Kyou, it's not what it looks like, I promise you! She jumped on me! I wasn't expecting it!" Yuki tried to grab Kyou's hand but he was thrown to the ground. "I hope she was worth it because we'll never get back together...I hate you." Yuki stayed seated on the ground, watching as Kyou turned to leave.

"Kyou, wait! Don't go...I..." He was interrupted by Motoko.

"Just let him go, baby. You have me and that's all that matters!" Yuki wanted to slap the taste from her mouth but instead he held back his anger and stood to his feet, only worrying about getting Kyou back.

"Kyou!" Yuki ran to Kyou, grabbing his hand to stop him from walking but Kyou pulled away and continued heading towards the school entrance. "Kyou!" He shouted louder, turning Kyou around faced him with full force. "You're going to listen to me whether you like it or not! I swear to you that whatever you saw was nothing and Motoko is only trying to tear us apart! I hate her and I don't know how she found out that I was out here." Yuki was frustrated. No matter what he said, it didn't seem to get that angry and hurt look off of Kyou's face.

"Yeah, yeah, they're all just lies and I don't wanna hear it."

"Please, don't be like this." Yuki pleaded while Motoko watched happily in the background.

"You made me be like this. The only one to blame is yourself."

"But I said I was sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

"Argh, I forgave you when you said bad things about me behind my back to Tohru." Kyou rolled his eyes in anger, looking away from Yuki for a moment. "I know you think that I'm playing you but I promise you...I'm not. You know me better than that." Kyou's stunning orange eyes met with Yuki's in a gaze for a while. Even though he was angry, he still cared for Yuki and part of him wanted to make up with him but every time he got close to doing that, something screwed up or got in the way.

"No, I thought I knew you but I didn't. You're still the same as before we got together and I don't want anything to do with you. We're done." Kyou turned his back on Yuki, stepping away.

"Kyou, stop!" Yuki grabbed Kyou's arm once again, turning him around. "I'm not letting you go...I don't want to let you go." Yuki closed the space in between them, putting his arms around Kyou's neck. "I love you." Kyou's heart sped up, feeling Yuki's lips meet with his as Motoko watched surprisingly from a distance.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was short...I wanted to post another chapter because next week I'm going out to look for a job and I probably won't be able to post the chapters up as fast but keep reading and I hope you guys are still enjoying the story. The next chapter should be really hott so keep reading and reviewing and don't worry about Tohru...she's going to be okay. )


	13. Damaged

Mysterious evil eyes lurked in the darkness, observing Yuki kiss Kyou tenderly with passion._ That stupid Motoko isn't doing her job. She's going to pay for slacking off. I didn't create that bracelet for her to just sit around and let shit like this happen. That bitch. _Akito wondered where Tohru was, keeping himself hid well around the corner.

Kyou began to get more open to the kiss but caught himself when the thought of Motoko crossed his mind again. Immediately, he pulled back, looking Yuki in the face. "You can't just kiss me and think that it's going to make it all better." Yuki's dark eyes shone with disappointment, wishing it could be that easy. "It really..." Kyou hesitated. He wasn't used to telling his feelings but for Yuki, he would at least give it a try. "It really hurts...what you did, ya know. How am I supposed to forgive you when I saw you kiss Motoko for the second time? How do I know that you're telling me the truth when you say that you only want to be with me? I don't know if I could trust you again." Kyou took Yuki's arms from around his neck, putting a little space in between them.

"You can trust me...I promise you." The expression of sincerity on Yuki's face made it seem like he was telling the truth but Kyou wasn't easily deceived by looks. He needed more than that. "We need a little time apart." It saddened Yuki to hear Kyou say he wanted space but it was better than never being with him ever again.

"That's going to be a little hard for me but if that's what you need and have to do to get pass this whole thing then I'll give you some time to thi-." Yuki's face contorted, pain showing in his eyes as he grabbed onto Kyou for support. Blood slowly spread through his school shirt, the silvery knife sticking out of him.

"You're going to be with me! Not that stupid Kyou! I'll kill you before I let you leave me." Motoko yanked the knife out of Yuki's right side of his back, breathing heavily. "And Kyou, I don't want you anywhere near my Yuki, understand? You're only going to get him hurt and maybe get yourself killed."

"You stupid bitch! Not even in your dreams would you be able to kill me." Kyou held Yuki as he bled, staring at Motoko hatefully. Akito was shocked and delighted at the sight he was seeing, praising Motoko silently in his head. _I guess she really does have it in her._ He chuckled evilly, then disappeared.

"Give Yuki to me!" Motoko shouted, grabbing him from behind. "Hell no, you dumb bitch! Get the hell away before you piss me off even more!"

"Ooooooo! You're so scary with your tough words." Motoko mocked, laughing at Kyou as she backed up. "Enjoy being with Yuki while you can because it'll be the last." She laughed harder, turning away and leaving the school grounds in fear of getting caught.

Kyou's eyes lingered for awhile but came to the attention of Yuki when Yuki groaned. "Are you okay?" Kyou rolled his eyes at himself. "What am I talking about? Of course you're not okay." Kyou picked Yuki up in his arms, seeing Yuki's pale bloodied flesh through the torn piece of his shirt. "I'm taking you to the infirmary. That knife went all the way through you." The worried look on Kyou's face made Yuki smile slightly, glad that he still cared for him.

"What are you smiling about at a time like this?" Kyou wondered if the injury was even hurting Yuki since he would always act so tough when they were fighting.

"Thanks, Kyou but you don't have to carry me. I'm not a baby." Kyou's orange eyes widened, feeling a little stupid. "Fine! Walk on your own! See if I care!" He dropped Yuki to the ground and stormed off angrily, almost making it to the entrance until he came to a halt when he didn't hear any footsteps trailing behind him.

"Well are ya coming or not?" Kyou turned to look back at Yuki who was still lying on the ground where he left him. "What's the matter with you now?" Kyou gritted his teeth in frustration, wondering why Yuki wouldn't get up.

"I'm hurt. I don't think I can stand up." Yuki exaggerated, pretending he was more helpless than he actually was. Even though he knew he could manage to walk to the infirmary on his own, he loved the extra attention from Kyou.

"Don't tell me you need me to carry you!" Kyou sighed, rolling his eyes again before rushing to Yuki's side. He was pleased to know that Yuki needed him even if he never admitted it to himself or to anyone else. "Come on, I'll carry ya." He took Yuki into his arms, a feeling of bliss running over him while he stared at Yuki for a moment. Kyou wanted to tell him something but he couldn't bring himself to say it so instead he sighed, keeping his words bottled up inside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At lunch time, Tohru, Uo, and Hana were on their way to the cafeteria when a group of Yuki's fan girls hastily approached them, cursing, making faces, and pushing Tohru. "You evil, heartless bitch! How could you hurt Yuki like that?" One girl named Mio Yamagisi slapped Tohru hard across the face, causing her to stumble back.

Tohru was stunned, staring at them with confusion. It was weird but she felt guilty. She felt like they knew about everything. About her and Akito and how she was forced to break up Yuki and Kyou. She knew she was hurting Yuki in a way but she wondered how they knew about it.

"I don't know what's been up your ass, bitch, but the next time you hit Tohru your hand is coming off!" Uo shouted, stepping in front of Tohru. Mio was a little intimidated by her but all she could think about was Yuki. "I don't have time for your little threats. The only reason why I slapped that stupid Tohru was because she STABBED Yuki!" Tohru raised an eyebrow, knowing she didn't stab Yuki. "I would never do something so horrible! I wouldn't hit or stab anyone! I didn't even know this happened! Where is he?" Tohru thought back to in the morning before school. _Yuki wasn't in any of the classes that we shared and I didn't see him anywhere during passing period. I wonder what could be going on. What if he and Kyou got into another fight? OH NO!_

"Oh, don't try and play the miss innocent act with me, you little bitch! I know what you did and you're going to pay!" Mio bucked at Tohru, attempting to try and scare her but it failed. Tohru was too worried about Yuki to be scared.

"I have to find Yuki!" Tohru left the rude and obnoxious crowd, running to the infirmary to check on Yuki.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"This wound looks really bad. Since the knife went straight through him he's going to probably have to get stitches." The nurse announced to Kyou while Yuki rested silently on a bed across the room from them. "Stitches? So that means he's going to have to go to the hospital?" Kyou glanced at Yuki, feeling sorry for him. "That's right. I need to get him rushed to the hospital as soon as possible so they can tend to his wound."

"Stupid bitch!" Kyou tightened his fists, anger gleaming through his eyes.

"Excuse me?" The nurse tilted her head to the side with a funny look on her face.

"I didn't mean you. I'm talking about that stupid Motoko. She did this."

"Motoko? She doesn't seem like the kind of girl to do something like that."

"Well, she IS that type of girl. She's a stupid bitch and she's going to pay for this." _She's gone too far._ Kyou went to Yuki on the bed, crouching down near him. He watched him carefully as he slept, wishing he could have been the one to get stabbed instead of Yuki.

"Yuki!" A familiar girlish voice shouted, as she busted through the infirmary doors. "I heard that you were hurt! Oh no, oh no, oh no! I hope you're okay. Oh please don't die, Yuki." Tohru went on and on, shouting and crying at the doorway.

"Tohru!" Kyou shouted, bringing Tohru to silence. "He's trying to sleep." Kyou had a serious expression on his face, glancing at Tohru for a short moment. "He's not going to die." Tohru tried to catch her breath, walking further into the room. "The ambulance is on its way. He's gonna be just fine." Kyou put his attention back on Yuki, who shifted in his sleep.

"If you don't mind, I would like to know what happened to him." Tohru crouched down beside Yuki also, looking at Kyou. "Well, it was that stupid girl Motoko who stabbed him. She got mad because we were talking and then she just went psycho like the crazy bitch that she is." Tohru raised a brow, shocked to find out that Motoko was the one who did all of this.

"So...Motoko is the one who did this." Tohru placed her eyes on Yuki, looking down at the beige bandage wrapped around his waist. "Her friends came up to me a little while ago, shouting and accusing me of this whole thing. I don't know why but maybe it was to cover Motoko's tracks." Kyou shut his eyes and smirked casually for a second. He knew how stupid Yuki's fans were but he didn't think they would actually cover for Motoko on something like this.

"I highly doubt that they're covering for Motoko's ass. They probably would beat me to the punch on getting revenge if they knew that she was the one that stabbed him." Kyou sighed, standing to his feet to look out the window. "Looks like the ambulance is here. If you don't mind, Tohru, I was hoping that you could pick up both me and Yuki's work for the rest of the day." Kyou's cheeks blushed a light red, feeling embarrassed at what he was about to say. "I'm gonna go to the hospital with Yuki...just to make sure he's okay." Kyou had his back towards Tohru while he spoke, not wanting to look her in the eye. It would make him feel more awkward.

"Oh, I don't mind. I'll make sure that I get both you and Yuki's work. Don't you worry." Tohru stood to her feet in attention, bringing her hand to her forehead like she was saluting Kyou.

Kyou turned around towards her, wanting to laugh at how cute she looked but he wasn't in the mood to laugh.

"Thanks, Tohru."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Tohru arrived home from school, she stopped by both Yuki and Kyou's room to put their homework on their dressers. She yawned, feeling tired from the long, rough day at school. _I really hope Yuki will be okay. Kyou's watching after him so I know he's safe for now. _She stretched her arms above her head, yawning again. "I'm so tired." She mumbled to herself, dragging her feet across the floor to her room.

"Tohru?" Shigure popped his head in the doorway of her room. "I wanted to talk to you about last night. Are you sure that you weren't with Akito because if you were then..."

"Shigure...please. I'm too tired to talk about that right now." Tohru slipped off her shoes and plopped down on her bed.

"But it's about your safety. If Akito is hurting you then you need to tell me. Don't keep things like this away from me. It only makes me worry about you more." Tohru's cheeks turned pink, her eyes enlarging a bit. She was grateful that Shigure took the time to come and see about her but she couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell him anything, at least not until she knew that none of them would get hurt.

"That's very sweet of you. But really, I'm okay. I just had a rough day at work last night. I wasn't with Akito. I promise. I took a walk in the woods to clear my mind and I ended up getting home a little late, that's all." Tohru lied back on her bed, hoping that Shigure wouldn't ask her anymore questions.

"Well, if you weren't with that snake Akito then that's fine but you don't need to be wondering around the woods at night all by yourself, even if it's in the Sohma area. It's not safe. Akito tends to lurk around the woods and can try to hurt you. He's always trying to find someone that he can pick on and abuse."

"Thanks for looking out for me Shigure but I'm sure Akito won't want anything to do with me. I doubt that I'm his type besides I never see him anywhere around the woods when I'm walking with Yuki and Kyou." Tohru sighed. "But I'm really tired. I'm going to go to sleep. I'll talk to you later...okay." She laid back down, turning over on her side, her back towards Shigure.

"I'm sorry." Shigure shut her door, walking down the hall slowly. _I just don't feel right. I know something is going on with her. If it's not Akito then what is it? _He headed down the steps, getting ready to leave to pay the injured Yuki a visit at the hospital.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The darkness of the night made Tohru's things in her room hardly visible as she opened her eyes from her nap. The air conditioning in the house was at sixty seven degrees and she was cold. _I wonder who turned on the air. It's freezing. _Tohru pulled back her covers, her flesh crawling when one of her lamps in her room turned on. Her heart was pounding as fear rushed over her, feeling like she wanted to bolt out the room but her legs wouldn't move. She pulled the covers back over her quickly, hiding and wishing that Shigure, Yuki, or Kyou would come to her room. Something clutched onto the covers, which she knew had to be a hand. Instantly, the covers were pulled away, revealing a familiar face.

Tohru panicked, her heart wanting to bust from her chest. She couldn't believe her eyes. So many questions ran through her mind on how Akito managed to get in her room without the others knowing. "A-Akito? W-what are you doing here? H-how did you get in here?" She slowly scooted to the corner of her bed, her complexion becoming paler.

"Don't worry about how I got in. You should be worried about what's going to happen to you." Akito had a mysterious expression on his face. He looked impatient also. Tohru breathed in panic, praying that he stayed put and not come any closer. "I see that Yuki is in the hospital." Akito climbed on the bed, watching the shivering Tohru in the corner. "It's all your fault. If you would do as I tell you, no one would have to get hurt."

"B-but I had nothing to-."

"Silence." Akito was drawing closer to her, the tension slowly building. "You had everything to do with this. Why can't you just do as I say? You have to make everything so hard for yourself. Don't you?" Tohru shook her head in disagreement. "I don't know what you're talking about Akito. I've been doing everything I can. I haven't even told Shigure about the other night. He keeps asking about that ya know, on what you did to me." Tohru hated being stuck in these situations with no way out. She was beginning to want to just tell Shigure about the whole thing and take the risk.

"Well, you're not doing good enough. I admit you're doing well on keeping this between us but you better start doing a better job. Kyou is still with Yuki and since Yuki is injured, Kyou is going to be around Yuki even more to make sure he doesn't get hurt again. What are you going to do about that?"

"I haven't thought about that yet. I promise I'll figure out something. Just please go. Shigure will be home soon." Akito drug her from the corner by her foot, pulling her underneath him. He stared at her for a short moment before speaking. "I locked your door. He's not going to come in unless you give him a reason to." Akito knew he was starting to acquire feelings for Tohru that he didn't want but he couldn't keep his self away from her, not in the least bit.

"So tell me." His voice was low and deep in Tohru's ear, making her tremble. "Are you going to be a good girl and keep Yuki and Kyou apart? Or am I gonna have to punish you." He used the word punish with more prominence as he ran his fingers over her left shoulder.

Shigure pulled up in the driveway and both Akito and Tohru could hear the car engine from her room. "Shigure's home." Tohru's heart was beating rapidly, looking at Akito with big eyes. He shushed her, brining a finger to rest on her soft lips and then he whispered to her 'so what'. Their lips met once again. Akito could feel his affection for her even more now as he kissed her feverishly.

There was a knock on Tohru's door. "Tohru are you okay in there?" Shigure asked. "I got the feeling that something was wrong so I just wanted to check on you." He tried opening the door but it was locked. "Tohru? Are you in there?" Shigure raised a brow, listening carefully through the door.

Tohru pulled away from the kiss, noticing the smitten expression Akito portrayed. "I'm fine, Shigure. I was just about to go to sleep." Shigure wondered why her door was locked since she usually always kept it unlocked for him to check on her.

"Okay, well let me know if you need anything." Shigure still had that feeling but he didn't want to seem like he was invading her privacy so he let it go until he heard whispering. "Who are you talking to?" Shigure stepped back near the door, trying to open it. "Tohru open the door so that I'll know you're okay." Shigure attempted to open the door again. He was starting to get frustrated. He had a very good feeling that Akito was in there. He could feel it. He slid the door open, breaking the lock on the door to find Tohru alone on the bed with big eyes.

"I could have sworn I heard Akito in here." Shigure scoped the room with his eyes, angering Tohru.

"Shigure I know you're just trying to protect me but Akito isn't in here! He never was! Would you please stop accusing Akito of being here! What reason would he have to be here?" This put a smile on Akito's face who was hiding on the balcony, listening. Shigure felt embarrassed a little. He didn't know what came over him to bust in Tohru's room like that. He hung his head and sighed.

"I'm sorry Tohru. I'll fix your door. I was just so worried..."

"About nothing." Tohru finished his sentence for him. "I really need some sleep so could you fix it in the morning. Just please close my door when you leave." Tohru couldn't believe she was covering for Akito again.

"Okay. In the morning then." Shigure saw that her balcony was open. "I'll just go and close your balcony door. You'll freeze your poor self to death." Tohru panicked, jumping to her feet as Akito backed away from the door on the balcony.

"No, no, I want it open. I'll close it when I'm ready. Just please go, Shigure. I have school in the morning." Shigure obeyed and left the room closing the door.

Tohru exhaled, relieved that he was finally gone. _I didn't even get to ask about Yuki and if he's doing okay. I'll stop by the hospital tomorrow after school. But I'm sure Kyou will make sure that he's okay. Ugh, that's not good. I'm supposed to be keeping them apart._ Akito entered her room again, grabbing her from behind.

"Good girl." He squeezed her tight, kissing her on the neck. "I'll be seeing you." He left her room quickly, heading towards the woods. "What am I gonna do?" Tohru shut the balcony door and hopped in to bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kyou was still sitting at the hospital with a sleeping Yuki. His mind was thinking back to when Motoko stabbed Yuki and how shocking it was. _I wonder why she's so crazy. Why would she stab Yuki just like that? Like it was nothing. I'm gonna give that bitch a piece of my mind tomorrow._

Kyou adjusted the covers for Yuki, making sure he was warm and comfortable. "I hope you get better soon, ya stupid rat." Kyou said quietly, kissing Yuki on the forehead. _You have to...for me._ Kyou turned off the light, glancing at Yuki one last time before leaving.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry it took so long to update. I've been kind of lazy and I lost the motivation to write this story for a while but I'll be posting up more chapters and thanks for reviewing...those of you who read this story. It makes me happy that yall like my writing. Keep reviewing and reading. =)


	14. Homesick

Kyou walked the school hallways alone thinking back to yesterday. He was so angry at Motoko for trying to get between him and Yuki and it made him hate her because she took it way too far. He always thought she was the type of girl that always went after what she wanted. He even thought she was a nice girl once before but not now. She was a crazy bitch and he wanted to know why she would stab Yuki if she cared for him so much. Something just wasn't right.

Kyou turned down the hall, nearly bumping into Motoko. They stared at each other for a few seconds with vast eyes. Kyou, with anger and confusion, and Motoko, with fear and regret.

"What the hell was your problem yesterday? Yuki's in the hospital because of you ya know?" Motoko didn't know what to say. She wanted to get away and fast so she tried to leave only to be stopped by Kyou grabbing her arm a little roughly.

He pushed her against the lockers, but not hard enough to hurt her. "I wanna know why you did it?" Motoko glanced down the hallway seeing that no one was paying attention to the two of them and then she decided to respond.

"Yuki loves me. The reason why I had to hurt him was because he wasn't being faithful after kissing me with so much love. He enjoyed that kiss so much and I know he felt something or else he wouldn't have..." Motoko was rudely cut off.

"You know damn well that kiss meant nothing to him!"

"Oh really? That's what he told you I bet." Motoko grinned, playing with Kyou's thoughts and emotions. "What makes you think that Yuki is telling you the truth? He's always disliked you for I don't know how long and for you to actually think he loves you. Darling, he is using you. He doesn't love you. He wants a **lady**. You're just something to use for close access." Motoko laughed, hurting Kyou but he hid it by snapping back at her.

"Everything that comes out of your mouth are lies! I don't believe a word you say. I know you're only trying to come between us but it's not going to work." Kyou slammed his fist against the locker, frightening her.

"What's the matter? Struck a nerve?" Motoko giggled.

"Shut the hell up!" Kyou backed away from her, letting her run down the hall with that stupid big smile still on her face. He was so confused and angry and the last thing he wanted to think was that Yuki was using him. He lowered his head slightly, walking the rest of the way to class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tohru, on the other hand, was at her locker gathering her things for class. She kept thinking about the way Akito looked at her last night with his dark mysterious eyes. The way he kissed her so softly down to how he spoke to her. She would almost think that he was starting to have feelings for her. Her cheeks turned rosy pink as affection for Akito ran through her. She was completely wrapped in thoughts of Akito when her friends interrupted her.

"Hey, Tohru." Uo greeted. Hana was right behind her, leaning against the locker near Tohru's.

"Oh, hey you guys." Tohru's words came out rushed and uneasy and she had this look on her face like she was busted for something.

"Are you feeling okay?" Uo tilted her head slightly, studying Tohru.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind is all." Tohru swallowed, trying to keep herself together. They didn't know a thing about Akito and she for sure wasn't going to tell them.

"How is Yuki doing?" Hana questioned. Tohru shut her locker, signaling for them to walk down the hall to class with her.

"He's doing okay from what I hear but I want to go visit him today to see for myself." Uo frowned a little.

"I can't believe Motoko would do something so drastic. I could just kick her ass. I mean I know she goes after what she wants but she took it waaaay too far in my opinion."

"Speaking of Motoko." Hana added in. "There she is on the other side of the building watching us through the glass." Hana always could feel when someone was staring and it would creep the other person out like crazy, which she loved.

Motoko noticed that they were staring back at her so she scurried off and hid in the crowd, making her way to class.

"She's up to something." Uo said.

"Yes, I know and I want to get to the bottom of it." Tohru told her two friends, entering the door to class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the hospital, Yuki stirred in his sleep as the sound of the television disturbed him. His eyes slowly opened, realizing he was still in the same place. His stomach began to feel sick. He wanted to go home. He missed Kyou.

As he sat up, he noticed he wasn't alone in the room which put a little scare to him. His eyes grew two sizes, staring at Akito sitting in a chair at the end of his bed.

"Surprised?" Akito smirked, standing to his feet. "I thought I would come and see how you were doing." Akito was now at the side of Yuki's bedside, kneeling down.

"You shouldn't be here Akito." Yuki felt uneasy, wanting to scoot further away from him but he didn't want any trouble so he stayed put.

"And why shouldn't I?" Akito pretended to look disappointed and hurt getting Yuki to feel somewhat guilty. "I wanted to see how you were doing is all." Akito's expression was back to its normal cold state.

"I'm fine, just ready to get home."

"To Kyou?" Yuki blushed to the sound of his name and looked away from Akito. "I don't see why you waste your time with that dumb boy when the one he really wants is Tohru. I can tell they mess around with each other. It's so obvious."

"What do you mean mess around? Ms. Honda isn't like that."

"Oh yes she is. If only you knew my poor Yuki." Akito's eyes wondered a bit looking out the window. He spotted Kyou and Tohru heading in the Hospital Entrance together getting a little jealous of how Kyou was so protective over her. "I better get going now. Get well soon." Akito gave Yuki a kiss on the lips and left quickly out the door.

_The one thing I don't want to do is run into _**_her_**_ while she's with him. _Akito clenched his fists, leaving the building unseen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akito made it to his car completely unnoticed. He was breathing heavily, holding on tightly to the steering wheel. He thought about how happy Tohru looked when she walked along side Kyou. She had that usual big goofy smile she always portrayed whenever she was happy and she was still as clumsy as ever. _I should be able to make her smile like that._ He cursed himself. _What the hell am I thinking? I don't care if she's happy or who's making her happy._ He gripped the steering wheel even harder, trying to stop from feeling so affectionate towards Tohru. _Why can't I...stop thinking about you...this way._ Akito began to cough insufferably. His skin was more pale than usual and he began to feel shaky and cold.

He covered his mouth with his sleeved arm as blood slowly stained through it. He looked fearfully at the blood, knowing he was running out of time. With his eyes full of worry and thoughts of Tohru, he started up the car and headed home.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Yuki was sitting up in his bed, turning through the channels when he heard a knock on his door. "Who is it?" Yuki looked towards the door, seeing Kyou standing at the door way. His heart immediately filled with joy. He missed him terribly and he couldn't stand being in the hospital away from him any longer.

"How are you feeling?" Kyou said, walking over to Yuki's bedside with Tohru's books in his hand.

"I feel okay. I'm ready to get out of here actually." He smiled, looking down at all the books Kyou was holding. "You normally don't take your books from school. Are you trying to improve your grades or something?"

"Oh, these are Tohru's."

"What are you doing with Ms. Honda's things?" Yuki's eyes look at Kyou with curiosity.

"Well, you know how clumsy Tohru can be. On the way here she almost got herself killed."

"What's that have to do with you carrying her things?"

"I figured they were heavy I guess." Yuki was really jealous but Tohru was very careless at times.

"Where is she now?" Kyou grabbed a chair and took a seat next to Yuki.

"In the restroom."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about a few things."

"Like what?"

"I really think we should..." Yuki was interrupted by Tohru bursting in the room with worry.

"Are you feeling okay, Yuki? I was so worried. I can't believe this happened to you. I'm so so sorry." She went to Yuki's bedside, her eyes filled with tears.

"It's okay, Ms. Honda. I'm feeling better now. It's not that bad."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I should be out of here soon." Tohru's eyes lit up, glad to know that her friend was okay.

The three of them talked for about a half hour and then a nurse came in to give Yuki his pain medicine for today.

"Here you are." The nurse kindly said, handing Yuki two pills and a small cup of water. "I'll be back soon to change your bandages." She left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"I guess we'd better go." Kyou said. Yuki was sad to hear that they were leaving so soon and he hated being stuck in the hospital like a helpless child.

"Why so soon?"

"I have to get dinner ready and finish all of my homework before tomorrow." Tohru answered.

"I have homework to do also. Plus you need your rest for when you come back home. I don't want you to be limping around and boring when you come home to me." Kyou smirked, standing up to leave.

"Fine. You two be careful getting home."

"Don't you worry. We'll be fine." Tohru told him.

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

"What's that supposed to mean." She pouted.

"I nearly had to carry you just to get you here safely." Tohru giggled, knowing she was quite the clumsy one sometimes.

"Well, you'll be walking with me."

"Of course."

Yuki rolled his eyes, thinking Akito might be right about Tohru. He wanted to hurry up and get back home and fast.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kyou gave Yuki a kiss before leaving the room with Tohru. It put a smile on his face to know that Kyou still cared and didn't leave without giving him a good bye kiss. He sighed and lied down in the bed, staring at the T.V. screen as he thought about what he was going to do when ever he got back home.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Author: Sorry it's such a short chapter. I had this chapter written awhile back and I ended up deleting it by accident and it made me so mad that I didn't feel like writing it all over again. The next chapter will be better and longer. Sorry for the long wait also. I know you all who are reading are very frustrated. I also had started writing a different story so that's what got me back into wanting to finish this one. I hope you still like the story and please reveiw. =)


End file.
